Kitten
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Hanya sebuah hal sederhana. Amat sangat sederhana yang diminta oleh seorang Yifan Wu kala ia merasa hidupnya mulai-cukup-sangat-amat-terlalu- monoton dan berwarna monokrom. Ia ingin Tuhan memberikan sedikit warna dan penyegar. Agar ia, dapat lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupnya. ABSOLUTELY KRISTAO! YAOI! Cat!Tao
1. Chapter 1

**"KITTEN"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **This is Yaoi fict!**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page please!**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sebuah hal sederhana. Amat sangat sederhan yang diminta oleh seorang Yifan Wu kala ia merasa hidupnya mulai-cukup-sangat-amat-terlalu- monoton dan berwarna monokrom.**

 **Ia ingin Tuhan memberikan sedikit warna dan penyegar.**

 **Agar ia, dapat lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KITTEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan Wu a.k.a Kris Wu a.k.a Jiaheng Li a.k.a Kevin Li. Sebutlah semau kalian. Pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun yang hidup sebatang kara tanpa sanak saudara maupun keluarga.

Miris? Tentu saja tidak!

Terlalu idiot jika kau menganggap CEO Wu Empire dengan harta segudang dan ketenaran bak artis papan atas Hollywood ini sebagai kehidupan yang miris.

Ha! Hanya idiot yang menganggap hal diatas sebagai sebuah kemalangan.

Sayangnya, si idot yang kumaksud adalah sang pangeran Wu itu sendiri. Ya, lelaki yang identik dengan naga dan angry birds ini memang mengatakan bahwa hidupnya amat sangat menyedihkan.

Ironis. Di tengah gemerlapnya kekayaan, ketenaran, dan ribuan manusia yang memujanya, ia bahkan mengeluhkan kata "kesepian", "jenuh", dan "bagai tak berjiwa".

Dan reaksi yang diterimanya adalah:

Jeritan merana para wanita yang menyembah untuk dijadikan satu titik dalam kanvas kehidupannya.

Ya, hanya sebuah titik. Tak masalah jika tak terlihat.

Sayangnya, pangeran Wu terlalu pemilih. Model dunia hanyalah setumpuk rongsokan dan para aktris hanyalah sampah tak berguna.

Yap. Yifan Wu, dua puluh enam tahun, kaya, tampan, terkenal, dan menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Saat itu pukul lima sore. Yifan sudah pulang dari rutinitas sehari-harinya sebagai CEO di perusahaannya.

Seperti biasa, pria ini takkan langsung pulang menuju rumahnya, melainkan mampir ke sebuah taman sepi yang memiliki danau buatan ditengah-tengahnya.

Taman yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu sang pangeran yang selalu meratapi nasibnya.

"Oke.. Entah ini permohonanku yang keberapa.. _God_ , Kau tahu dan selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan.."

Surai brunette Yifan bergerak pelan terkena hembusan angin. Sejenak pria ini memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati sinar matahari yang perlahan tenggelam.

"Apa kau sebegitu merananya hingga selalu datang ke tempat ini dan meminta hal yang sama?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yifan mengernyit dalam diamnya. Ini cukup aneh dan mengejutkan. Berbeda dengan rutinitasnya yang biasa -selalu sendiri- dilakukannya.

Hal pertama yang menyapa pengelihatan Yifan adalah rambut abu-abu yang tersanggul rapi. Menyusul wajah dengan senyum ramah dan tubuh berbalut Cheongsam. Seorang nenek tua yang masih tampak segar dan menawan.

"Apa yang nenek lakukan disini?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria ini justru balik bertanya.

"Mencoba meringankan bebanmu.." jawab si nenek tenang -kebiasaan orang tua pada zaman dahulu-. "Kau ingin hidupmu lebih berwarna kan?"

"Ya.. Tentu saja.." jawab Yifan pasti seraya kembali memejamkan kedua auburn gelapnya. Menikmati matahari yang perlahan turun dari singgasananya.

"Kalau begitu.. Cobalah untuk sedikit peka dengan keadaan sekitarmu, maka kau akan menemukan hal yang menakjubkan.."

Dan tepat ketika Yifan Wu membuka kedua matanya, sosok tua itu telah menghilang entah kemana.

Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di hatinya.

.

.

.

Yifan bukanlah pria yang mengenal arti dari kata "peka" atau "sensitif". Hidupnya sebatang kara sejak ia lahir. Dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan yang memiliki didikan ekstra keras menempanya menjadi sosok yang datar, dingin, dan sempurna.

Begitu sempurnanya hingga ia sendiri mulai merasa sejuh dengan hidupnya.

Anehnya, Yifan tak pernah sekalipun tertarik dengan wanita cantik berdada besar dan bertubuh sintal, maupun para pria cantik yang dapat ditiduri kapan saja.

Tidak. Hal itu tak ambil andil dalam apa yang ia sebut dengan "monokrom".

Asal tahu saja, ia sudah mencoba mengangkat seorang bayi sebagai putranya -berharap dengan adanya sosok mungil nan menggemaskan itu dapat sedikit menghibur hatinya- yang sayangnya gagal karena hal utama diatas: ia tidak peka dan sensitif.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari orang tua asuh bagi bayi itu -Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko membiarkan si bayi kelaparan dan kurang kasih sayang karena ulahnya- dan membiayai kehidupan si kecil hingga kelak jadi orang yang sukses.

Terlalu naif, terlalu baik.

Hingga beberapa hari berlalu sejak insiden tak biasa di taman dan si nenek misterius yang muncul dan hilang dengan tiba-tiba.

" _Shit_! Ada apa dengan mobil ini?!"

A..a.. Mengumpat sebenarnya bukan style seorang Yifan Wu. Kecuali, sang pangeran kesepian kita mengalami peningkatan emosi dalam dirinya.

Kesal dan marah misalnya.

Ya, bagaimana tidak kesal? Kliennya pagi ini amat sangat cerewet dan sulit untuk ditangani. Pekerjaannya mendadak menumpuk dengan tiba-tiba hingga menyita waktu makan siangnya. Xiaozhi Yun -sekretaris pribadinya- mendadak sakit dan terpaksa diganti oleh wanita penggoda yang tak bisa kerja.

Dan sekarang Audi hitamnya mendadak ngambek kala ia harus menghadiri rapat penting dengan kliennya yang tentu sangat mempengaruhi kredibilitas perusahaannya.

 _Such a great things huh?_

"Taxi!"

Dengan tergesa, Yifan Wu berlari keluar area gedung kantornya. Memasuki sebuah taxi dan berusaha meredam segala emosinya. Berharap bahwa ia bisa cepat sampai dan menyelesaiakan rapatt pentingnya.

Namun sayangnya...

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti paman?" tanyanya kala merasa mobil yang ia tumpangi tak lagi melaju.

"Di depan ada kecelakaan Tuan.. Kita tak bisa maju karena jalannya terblokir.." ujar sang supir pelan.

Kedua banner darkchoco Yifan membola. Rapatnya dimulai lima belas menit lagi dan gedung hotelnya sudah tampak, namun mobil yang ia tumpangi tak dapat bergerak.

Pria ini segera mengeluarkan uang dan memberikannya pada sang supir. Berlalu dari taxi itu tanpa perduli sang supir yang meneriakinya karena uang yang ia berikan terlalu banyak, pria inipun berlari menuju lokasi rapatnya.

Mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan berbagai pandangan. Memuja, aneh, dan terpesona. Tiba-tiba saja...

Zraashhhh!

" _Damn it_! _Motherfucker_! _Bastard_!"

Oke, habis sudah kesabaran pria setampan dewa ini. Tubuhnya basah kuyup diguyur hujan yang amat deras.

Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel pintarnya. Mendial nomon seseorang dengan tak sabar seraya mengumpat.

"Batalkan meeting hari ini dan atur ulang jadwalnya dengan jamuan mewah untuk mereka! Jangan sampai gagal atau kau kupecat!" titahnya bahaya pada Xiaozhi yang bergumam malas diseberang.

"Hebat! Sungguh hebat! Setelah ini apalagi?! Petir dan badai akan menyambarku?!" murkanya.

Duar!

Yifan terlonjak. Melongo tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi:

Petir benar-benar menyambar. Beruntung yang jadi objeknya adalah pohon di tepi trotoar.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini.." gumamnya seraya mulai melangkah.

Tujuan pria ini hanya satu: Taman Yu dan si nenek tua rupawan yang benar-benar penuh misteri.

.

.

.

Yifan sampai dengan selamat di Taman Yu, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyub dan sangat kacau. Sepasang netra elangnya menyisir seluruh taman. Cukup gila mengingat langit begitu gelap dan hujan masih setia mengguyur bumi.

Frustasi, pria ini pun memutuskan untuk menyerah. Bersikap acuh atas kesialan yang ia alami hari ini.

Beru saja hendak melangkah namun..

"Miaw~ Miaw~"

Hening. Yifan menghentikan pergerakannya dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Miaw~ Miaw~"

Suara itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Lirih ditengah derasnya hujan.

'Forget it Wu! Forget it! Kau sudah mengalami banyak kesialan hari ini!' batin Yifan kesal.

"Miaw~ Miaw~"

 _"Cobalah untuk sedikit peka.."_

"Miaw~ Miaw~"

 _"Kau akan menemukan hal menakjubkan.."_

"Argghhh! Okay! Okay! Kau menang makhluk menyebalkan!"

Pria ini menggerutu kesal, namun tak menghentikan langkahnya untuk semakin mendekat pada suara menyedihkan yang semakin melirih itu.

"Ya! Keluarkan lagi suara bodohmu itu! Bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu kalau kau berhenti merengek! Kau-"

"Miaw!"

" _SHIT_!"

Dan sekali lagi pangeran Wu ini mengumpat kala kedua netranya menangkap siluet keranjang yang mengambang di tengah kolam buatan yang ada disana. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah sosok kitten menggemaskan yang tampak ketakutan.

"Ooh~ Tenanglah.. Tenanglah.." ujar Yifan seraya mencari benda yang dapat menjangkau keranjang itu.

"Miaw~ Miaw~"

Seperti terbawa naluri, kitten itu mulai menggapai antusias kearah Yifan. Membuat keranjangnya mulai bergoyang dan membahayakan dirinya.

"Ya! Jangan bergerak! Kau bisa jatuh!"

Tak dapat menemukan apapun yang membantu, pria Chinesse-Canadian inipun menyerah. Memasuki area kolam buatan itu dan berjalan menuju keranjang yang hampir mencapai pusat kolam.

"Gotcha!"

Jemari pria ini berhasil menangkap keranjang sang kitten, kemudian menarik dirinya ke tepian kolam. Terengah-engah, ia pun mendudukan tubuhnya dan meraih si kitten dalam pelukannya.

"Kau aman bersamaku kucing nakal.. Kau aman.."

.

.

.

Hari telah gelap dan hujan masih setia mengguyur kota Shanghai. Yifan sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan berlari menuju ruang tengah rumahnya.

Sepasang netranya menangkap sosok mungil yang tertidur dalam balutan handuk pada tubuhnya. Mengangkatnya perlahan dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Dengan lembut ia membawa sosok mungil itu ke sebuah bathup yang terisi air hangat. Menciduk liquid dengan sedikit aromatherapy itu dan membasuh tubuh si hitam. Membuuat kitten itu tersentak kala merasakan air hangat menerpa tubuhnya, namun tak memberontak dan justru menurut kala Yifan membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Manusia bodoh mana yang tega meninggalkanmu di taman itu hmm?"

"Miaw!"

Yifan tersenyum. Mengusak bulu hitam si kitten gemas.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bisa mengeong dengan baik.. Ingat, kau harus bersikap manis dan baik padaku! Aku itu malaikat penyelamatmu.. Jadi, jangan membuat masalah di rumahku! Mengerti?!"

"Miaw~"

Terkekeh, ia mengusak kitten mungil di gendongannya dengan handuk bersih dan membawanya ke dapur.

Membuka kulkasnya dan mengeluarkan tuna kaleng serta susu dari dalamnya dan menatanya dalam dua mangkuk kecil. Meletakkannya di lantai.

"Nah makanlah yang banyak.. Aku akan berisitirahat sebentar.." ujarnya pelan seraya menurunkan tubuh mungil si kitten.

Sang pangeran Wu pun berjalan menujubkamarnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Sedikit memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening kemudian menyelimutkan tubuhnya.

Tak lagi menghiraukan sekitarnya, bahkan kala seekor kitten hitam mungil melompat keatas ranjangnya dan ikut bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Pria ini hanya tak tahu bahwa akan ada keajaiban besar nantinya.

Karena nyatanya, ia telah terlelap. Memasuki alam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yee..**

 **Mulai sekarang kitten akan aku post di ffn...**

 **Aku harap kalian yang membaca bisa berlaku sebagai readers yang baik...**

 **Love yaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"KITTEN"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **This is Yaoi fict!**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page please!**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sebuah hal sederhana. Amat sangat sederhana yang diminta oleh seorang Yifan Wu kala ia merasa hidupnya mulai-cukup-sangat-amat-terlalu- monoton dan berwarna monokrom.**

 **Ia ingin Tuhan memberikan sedikit warna dan penyegar.**

 **Agar ia, dapat lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KITTEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan Wu merasa ada yang janggal. Ia tampak bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Sempit.

Ranjangnya terasa sempit dan tampaknya ia kehilangan selimut hangatnya.

Jemari pria tampan ini menggapai-gapaikain tebal yang ia inginkan. Berusaha menariknya namun ia merasa ada yang aneh.

"Berat.. Ugh.."

Ia masih mencoba mendapatkan selimut naganya, namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasa ada yang mengendusi wajahnya.

"Urrmmhhh~"

Otak pria Wu ini masih sibuk memproses apa yang terjadi. Seiring dengan kedua netranya yang terbuka, menampilkan sepasang telinga yang menyapa indera pengelihatannya.

"Ukh.. Little kitty.. Geli.."

"Miaw~"

Tunggu! Telinga kucing mungilnya tak sebesar ini. Bulunya pun tak begitu panjang. Dan lagi, sejak kapan little kitty itu memiliki kulit langsat yang indah.

Dengan cepat, Yifan menarik dirinya dan duduk bersandar pada headboard ranjangnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia kala menemukan sosok pemuda bertelinga kucing dengan selimut yang membalut tubuh... telanjangnya.

 **Blugh!**

"Miaw~"

Yifan masih terdiam seraya menatap horror pemuda cantik di hadapannya yang kini tampak menumpukkan tubuh berbalut selimutnya di pangkuan Yifan. Kedua blackpearl pemuda itu menatap penuh binar pada darkchoco Yifan.

"Miaw~"

"Gyaaaaa! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!"

 **Bruak!**

.

.

.

"Berhenti mencakar pintuku! Yak! Yak!"

Yifan menjerit histeris kala makhluk menakjubkan yang berada di balik pintu kamarnya mulai mencakar permukaan pintu. Seakan berusaha menggapai pemuda brunette ini.

"Miaw! Miaw!"

"Gyaaaa! Berhenti! Berhenti!"

Yifan berusaha menahan pintu kamarnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terdorong. Semakin panik kala melihat bayangan si manusia kucing.

"Hentikan! Ya!"

 **Brak!**

"Master!"

 **Blugh!**

Yifan terkejut. Pemuda kucing itu terlalu gesit. Memeluk erat tubuhnya dan menjilat lembut pipi Yifan.

Ekor hitam yang berhias pita merah miliknya bergoyang kekanan kekiri. Telinga runcingnya bergerak cepat. Menandakan betapa senangnya makhluk itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yifan setelah berhasil menetralkan emosinya.

"Aku Huang Zitao miaw~ Kucing hitam yang Master selamatkan di kolam.."

Kucing- ehm, maksudnya pemuda aneh itu menatap manik Yifan dengan berbinar. Kedua pipi gembilnya dihiasi rona sakura dan bibir kucing sewarna peachnya membentuk lengkungan indah. Menampilkan jejeran gigi kecil yang dihiasi taring tumpul yang menggemaskan.

Sejenak Yifan terdiam. Terpaku menatap sosok asing namun indah dihadapannya. Perlahan kedua darkchoco miliknya mulai bergerak turun. Menyusuri bahu sempit nan mulus, punggung cantik tanpa cela dan bongkahan daging bulat nan kenyal yang-

"Master?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Yifan tersentak. Kembali menatap blackpearl milik Zitao dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Me..memangnya.. A..aku kenapa?"

"Master berdarah! Ugh! Banyak sekali!"

Yifan meraba hidungnya. Membola tak percaya kala melihat liquid merah pekat berbau anyir yang mengalir bebas dari sana.

"Ugh.. Memalukan.."

Pria tampan ini merasakan sesak. Darahnya merambat naik ke kepalanya. Memberikan sensasi panas yang membuat wajahnya merah sempurna bak apel matang.

Perlahan pandangannya mengabur. Seiring dengan pening di kepalanya yang menjadi.

 **Bruk!**

"Master! Master!"

Dan Yifan pun tak sadarkan diri. Mimisan hanya karena makhluk kucing menggemaskan bernama Zitao.

.

.

.

"Nghhh..."

Yifan mengerjap pelan. Sedikit meringis kala merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

Mencoba bangkit dan duduk perlahan. Bersandar pada headboard ranjangnya.

Kedua maniknya menyusuri seisi kamarnya. Tertata rapi dan sunyi. Seperti yang seharusnya.

 **Plak!**

Menepuk pipinya pelan. Mencoba memastikan kalau apa yang ia lihat bukanlah mimpi.

"Jadi.. Tadi itu... Mimpi?" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

 **Cklek**

Bagai adegan slowmotion, Yifan menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu kamarnya. Melongo idiot kala mendapati sosok pemuda cantik dengan sweater putih panjang dan boxer hitam yang membalut tubuhnya.

Di tangan pemuda cantik itu terdapat gelas dengan asap mengepul yang memancarkan harum melati yang menenangkan.

Telinga animal pemuda itu menegak. Begitu pula ekor berhias pita merahnya. Membola kala melihat Yifan yang sadar.

"Master sudah sadar miaw!" pekiknya girang.

Dengan gerakan antusias, Zitao melangkah mendekati ranjang Yifan. Meletakkan nampan berisi teh melati di atas nakas dan beringsut naik keatas ranjang.

"Master tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit miaw?"

 **Plak!**

Yifan kembali menampar pipinya. Kali ini lebih keras hingga ia sendiri memekik kesakitan. Mengundang kecemasan si pemuda kucing menggemaskan.

"Haahahahahaha!"

Tiba-tiba saja tawa Yifan meledak. Membuat Zitao terlonjak dan mengkerut takut.

Namun ada yang aneh pada tawa Yifan. Pemuda tampan bak dewa itu tertawa dengan raut menyedihkannya.

"Aku menyerah.. Hiks.. Ini semua bukan mimpi.." lirihnya frustasi seraya kembali menatap Zitao yang memandangnya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila.."

.

.

.

 _AKHIRNYA KAU BERHASIL ANAK MUDA!_

 _MENJADI SEDIKIT PEKA MENYENANGKAN BUKAN?_

 _KUCING HITAM ITU KUHADIAHKAN UNTUKMU.._

 _DIA SEDIKIT NAKAL DAN SUSAH DIATUR.._

 _AKU HARAP KAU BISA MERAWATNYA DENGAN BAIK..._

 _DIA BISA MATI JIKA KAU ME...AL..NYA.._

 _SELAMAT MENIKMATI HARIMU!_

 _TERTANDA: NENEK LIU_

Yifan mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menatap kertas kumal dengan tulisan yang hampir luntur sana-sini.

Sejenak melirik kearah pemuda manis yang tengah sibuk memandang ikan hias dalam akuarium, kemudian kembali menatap lembaran kertas kumal itu.

"Dia bisa mati jika aku melakukan apa?" gumamnya.

"Master! Ikannya lari miaw!"

Zitao memekik kesal. Telinganya jatuh melemas dan ekornya terkulai. Kedua blackpearlnya menatap Yifan sedih.

 _"Ukh.. Tahan dirimu Yifan.. Tahan dirimu.."_

Seraya merapalkan mantera, Yifan melangkah pelan kearah Tao. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan dalam saku, pria bersurai brunette ini ikut memandang akuariumnya yang kini tampak kosong.

"Hhh.. Kau itu kucing Tao.. Apa kau lupa? Mana ada ikan yang mau menatap pemangsanya?"

Zitao mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Yifan sejenak kemudian terkekeh malu. Menyadari kebodohannya.

"Hehehe... Tao lupa Master.."

Melihat Zitao yang tertawa geli dengan tingkah polosnya membuat Yifan merona entah mengapa.

Hatinya yang belum pernah terjamah, terasa hangat. Dan Yifan menyukai perasaan itu.

'Presetan dengan surat itu.. Yang penting, Zitao milikku sekarang..'

Dengan lembut, pria itu mengusap surai gagak Tao. Menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya kala melihat ekspresi kittennya yang begitu menggemaskan.

 _"Huang Zi Tao.. From now on.. You're mine.."_

.

.

.

"Zitao.. Berhenti mengacak-acak kasurku..."

Yifan berujar entah yang keberapa kalinya. Netranya fokus pada layar laptopnya namun tak membuatnya melupakan si kitten manis yang berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya.

"Hihihi.. Ranjangnya empuk.. Tao suka miaw~" kekeh Zitao seraya memeluk bantal-bantal yang ada dengan erat. Menghirup wangi sang Master yang tertinggal.

"Terserahmu sajalah! Yang penting jangan sampai-"

 **Sreeet!**

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada selimutnya yang robek.

"Maaf Master! T..tao tidak sengaja!"

Kitten manis itu terlihat panik. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu dan menatap Yifan dengan pandangan memelas.

Pria tampan ini bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah mendekati Tao dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar yang membuat Tao semakin panik.

"Kucing nakal... Ikut aku.."

Kitten lucu itu membola. Blackpearlnya mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibir peachnya bergetar pelan. Siap menangis.

Dengan kepala tertunduk dan ekor yang terkulai, Zitao melangkah pelan. Mengikuti Yifan yang melangkah menuju beranda belakang mansionnya yang menghadap taman dengan kolam renang.

"Ckk! Cepatlah sedikit!"

Tersentak pelan, Zitao mempercepat langkahnya. Mengusap lelehan air matanya yang tumpah sedikit demi sedikit.

 **Grepp**

"Kyaaaa!"

Memekik kaget, kitten manis ini membola kala Yifan menarik lengannya tiba-tiba. Membuatnya terduduk di pangkuan pria itu.

"Ma..master..."

Yifan tak menjawab. Jemari panjangnya meraih telapak tangan Tao. Memperhatikan jemari lentik yang berhiaskan kuku hitam yang cukup panjang.

 **Ctak.. Ctak.. Ctak..**

Dengan lembut, pria Chinesse-Canadian ini memotong kuku-kuku itu. Masih dalam mode diamnya yang membuat Tao merasa tak nyaman.

"Maafkan Tao Master~ Tao memang nakal hiks.."

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Tao. Kucing manis ini tak suka diacuhkan. Melihat Yifan bersikap dingin membuat hatinya merasa sangat tak nyaman.

"Aku tak marah Tao..." ucap Yifan pada akhirnya. Memutar tubuh di pangkuannya dan menatap manik blackpearl Tao yang berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu kenapa mendiami Tao?"

Menghela nafasnya pelan, Yifan mengusap jejak air mata di pipi gembil kitten manisnya. Tersenyum tipis kemudian merengkuh pinggang ramping Tao.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui tentang aku Tao.."

"Ung?"

"Pertama.. Aku bukanlah pria humoris yang murah senyum.. Dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan emosi bukanlah gayaku.."

Darkchoco Yifan mulai mengunci Tao. Menatap pemuda itu dalam.

"Kedua.. Aku tak suka ditentang.. Terserah tanggapan orang, tapi aku, tak pernah suka jika seseorang mulai mengusikku.."

Wajah Yifan mulai mendekat. Membuat Tao menahan nafasnya kala hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Dan yang terakhir.. Kau harus memaklumi semua sikapku itu.. Karena mulai detik ini kau milikku.. Kepunyaanku.."

Meski mengatakannya dengan nada dingin dan datar, namun Zitao tak dapat menyembunyikan percikan bahagia di hatinya.

Menjadi milik seorang Yifan Wu yang tampan dan sempurna. Menderitapun rasanya ia rela.

"Tao mengerti Master! Tao juga.. Akan berusaha.. Membuat Master senang!"

Yifan tersenyum. Kali ini tanpa paksaan dan tak disembunyikan. Memeluk kitten manisnya dan meresapi wangi peach segar yang mulai menjadi candu baginya.

 _"Thanks God.. Kau menjawab permohonanku.. Dan memberikan warna, dalam hidupku.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"KITTEN"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **This is Yaoi fict!**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page please!**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sebuah hal sederhana. Amat sangat sederhana yang diminta oleh seorang Yifan Wu kala ia merasa hidupnya mulai-cukup-sangat-amat-terlalu- monoton dan berwarna monokrom.**

 **Ia ingin Tuhan memberikan sedikit warna dan penyegar.**

 **Agar ia, dapat lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KITTEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat... Hoaahhm.. Pagi Master.."

Zitao duduk bersila diatas ranjang. Mengucek kedua maniknya perlahan. Tubuhnya berbalut sweater putih kebesaran yang mengekspos bahu mulusnya.

"Ah.. Kau sudah bangun Peach?"

Kitten manis bersurai kelam ini memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap Yifan penuh tanya dengan kedua maniknya yang sekelam malam.

"Peach?"

Si tampan terkekeh pelan. Menghampiri Zitao dan mengacak surainya gemas.

"Zitao.. Taozi.. Artinya Peach.. Cocok untukmu.."

Zitao tersenyum. Menampilkan taring mungilnya dan rona kemerahan pada pipi gembilnya.

"Tao suka dipanggil Peach miaw~" ujarnya bersemangat.

Namun seketika, senyuman ceria sang kitten sirna kala melihat Yifan yang kembali sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Pria tampan bersurai brunette itu tampak sangat rapi dengan setelan jas berwarna dark grey yang membalut tubuh tingginya.

"Master.. Mau kemana?"

"Ahh.. Aku harus pergi bekerja.. Aku punya tanggung jawab di perusahaanku dan tak mungkin meninggalkan karyawan-karyawanku.." jawab Yifan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin.

"Master.. Akan meninggalkan Tao sendiri?"

Ada nada sedih dan takut yang kentara pada suara kitten manis ini. Dengan tergesa, ia bangkit dan menghampiri Yifan. Memeluk lengan si tampan tanpa aba-aba dengan erat seolah takut kehilangan.

"Master tidak boleh pergi miaw~ Tao tidak mau ditinggal miaw~" ujarnya merajuk.

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan sikap kitten manisnya. Bukannya apa-apa, mendapat perlakuan Tao yang begitu manja membuatnya gugup seketika.

Dan asal tahu saja, menahan hasrat kala melihat bahu mulus dan tatapan mengundang itu sangat menyiksa.

"Eng Tao.. Aku hanya pergi kerja sebenarnya.. Bukannya pergi ke negeri antah berantah.." ujar Yifan seraya melepas gamitan Tao. Takut hilang kendali.

"Tapi Tao tidak mau sendiri miaw~ Tao ingin bersama Master miaw~"

 _"Jesus Christ.. Kuatkan hatiku.. Kuatkan hatiku.."_

Yifan berdeham. Sedikit menghela nafasnya kemudian meraih kedua bahu sempit Tao. Mendekatkan wajahnya seraya mengunci blackpearl indah dihadapannya.

"Kau ingat ucapanku kemarin sore kucing nakal?"

Seketika Zitao meremang. Masternya berujar dengan nada turun satu oktaf yang benar-benar berbahaya. Belum lagi pandangan intens yang seakan menelanjanginya.

"I..iya M..master.."

Yifan pun menarik dirinya dengan cepat. Terkekeh kecil kala melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Tao kemudian tersenyum pada kitten manis itu.

"Aku takkan lama Peach.. Kupastikan akan sampai sebelum hari gelap.."

"Janji?"

 **Chu~**

Mengecup pipi gembil Tao gemas kemudian kembali mengusak sayang surai si manis.

"Aku berjanji sayangku.."

.

.

.

Zitao bergelung malas. Telinga animalnya terkulai lemah dan ekornya bergoyang pelan.

Bosan.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh kitten hybrid manis ini. Padahal ia baru ditinggal selama tiga jam oleh Yifan.

Bangkit perlahan dari kegiatan malasnya, pemuda manis berusia delapan belas tahun ini melangkah menuju taman belakang mansion Yifan.

Sesekali si manis berdecak kagum. Mansion itu hanya satu lantai namun luas dan elegan. Bernuansa putih yang elegan dengan hiasan naga khas China yang kentara.

Begitu sampai di taman belakang, Zitao langsung memekik girang. Berlari ke hamparan rumput hijau dan taman mawar yang sedang mekar.

"Indahnyaaaa!"

Ekor berhiasnya pitanya bergoyang antusias. Begitu pula kedua telinga animalnya. Melangkah kearah rumpunan mawar merah dan menghirup wanginya.

Bagai anak kecil yang baru mengenal hal baru, kaki jenjang Zitao terus menyusuri taman. Sampai netranya menangkap sosok mungil di rerumputan.

"Kyaaaa! Ada burung!"

Dan kitten manis itu pun melupakan kebosanannya. Mengejar burung berwarna green lime yang terbang menghindarinya.

.

.

.

 **Brak!**

"Zitao!"

Yifan membuka pintu mansionnya kasar. Penampilannya begitu berantakan dengan dasi longgar dan kemeja yang tak terpasang dengan benar. Basah kuyub.

"Zitao! Jawab aku!"

Pria ini semakin panik kala kitten manisnya tak menjawab panggilannya. Dengan tergesa, ia melangkah cepat. Menyusuri seluruh ruangan di mansion mewahnya.

Ini semua karena rapat sialan itu. Ia terpaksa mengadakan jamuan mewah karena sempat menunda rapatnya.

Dan hasilnya adalah, ia baru bisa pulang tiga jam dari waktu yang ia janjikan pada Zitao. Ditambah lagi, diluar hujan deras dengan petir dan kilat yang menyambar.

Membawa langkahnya cepat kearah taman belakang mansionnya. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia jamah.

Membola kala melihat pintu yang biasanya tertutup itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Zitao!"

Yifan belum pernah setakut ini. Perasaannya begitu gelisah. Padahal ia baru mengenal Zitao selama dua hari.

Gelap menyapanya. Seisi taman terguyur hujan. Membuat kabut tipis yang menyulitkan pandangan.

Seketila darkchoconya melebar kala melihat sosok kecil nan mungil yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Terguyur derasnya hujan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti saat itu juga.

"Zitao!"

.

.

.

"Urrrmhhh..."

Geraman lirih itu terdengar samar di ruangan bernuansa white-grey ini, namun tak menghalangi pria tampan ini untuk mendengarnya.

Seekor kitten berbulu hitam pekat bergerak pelan diatas ranjang. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria tampan yang duduk di sofa seraya menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu keluar dari rumah ini Huang?"

Suara Yifan terdengar dingin. Raut pemuda itu pun tak menunjukkan pias ramah sama sekali. Begitu menakutkan hingga membuat kitten manis itu mengkerut takut.

"Miaw~"

"BERHENTI MENGELUARKAN RENGEKAN MENJIJIKKAN ITU!"

Zitao terlonjak kaget. Beringsut mundur memasuki selimut hingga menyisakan kepalanya yang menatap takut Masternya.

Yifan marah! Benar-benar marah hingga bertindak gila dengan membentak seekor kucing manis yang bahkan baru sadar dari pingsannya.

Dengan kasar, pria tampan ini bangkit. Meremat surai brunettenya frustasi.

"Sialan!"

Yifan mengumpat pelan kala menyadari kesalahannya. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah mendekati ranjang.

"Zitao?" panggilnya pelan.

Kitten manis itu semakin beringsut memasuki selimut. Ketakutan.

Jemari panjang pria ini mengusap pelan kepala si kitten. Membuat makhluk itu bergerak pelan kemudian membuka onyxnya perlahan.

"Miaw~"

Mengeong pelan, Zitao bangkit perlahan. Melangkah tertatih dan merebahkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Yifan.

"Maaf.."

Yifan memeluk tubuh mungil Zitao. Mengecup puncak kepala si kitten berulang kali.

"Miaw~"

Zitao mengeong lirih bagai menangis. Terlihat dari telinganya yang menekuk layu dan ekornya yang terkulai. Menjilati pipi Yifan dengan takut-takut seolah berujar maaf.

"It's okay baby.. It's okay.. Aku tak marah padamu... Aku hanya... Takut.."

Sang Pangeran Wu berujar lembut. Berusaha menenangkan kittennya yang merengek -menangis- padanya.

"Aku takut kau pergi... Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu... Maafkan aku.."

Zitao mengendusi ceruk leher Masternya manja. Sesekali menjilat pelan tanda mengerti.

Yifan pun menjauhkan wajah kittennya. Mengangkat tubuh mungil itu hingga kini wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berubah lagi menjadi kucing?"

"Miaw~"

Zitao hanya mengeong pelan sebagai jawaban. Manik onyxnya menatap Yifan dengan polosnya.

"Ugh... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuatmu kembali ke wujud manusiamu... Waktu itu aku tertidur.."

Kitten manis itu mengeong kembali. Namun kali ini dengan kaki-kaki mungil yang berusaha menggapai Yifan dan ekor yang bergoyang antusias.

Pria Wu ini mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti, namun tetap membawa tubuh Zitao mendekat.

Dengan manja, kitten itu menjilat pelan bibir Yifan. Membuat si tampan membola kaget.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh kecil kitten itu mulai berubah bentuk. Bulu-bulu hitam nan halus itu mengilang. Tergantikan kulit mulus nan lembut dan lekuk tubuh indah pemuda bersurai kelam dengan sepasang telinga animal dan ekor yang berhias pita merah.

Tubuh Yifan terhuyung membentur pelan bedpost ranjang. Memaku kala Zitao bertumpu pada tubuhnya.

"Maafkan Tao miaw~"

Zitao berujar lirih seraya mengecup pelan bibir Yifan. Entah sejak kapan air mata membasahi pipinya. Membuat Yifan sadar dari keterdiamannya.

"It's okay baby.. Jangan menangis.. Jangan menangis.."

Yifan memeluk tubuh Zitao. Membiarkan pemuda cantik itu duduk di pangkuannya seraya mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggannya. Koala hugs.

Jemari pria ini menarik selimut yang ada. Membalut tubuh telanjang Tao dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kehujanan begitu hmm?"

Zitao menatap Yifan takut-takut. Bibir peachnya melengkung sedih.

"Tadi siang Tao bosan.. Lalu jalan-jalan ke taman belakang miaw~"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Tao lihat ada burung cantik disana.. Tapi burungnya pergi saat Tao dekati... Jadi Tao kejar saja miaw~"

Zitao berujar sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut dan ekornya bergerak kekiri-kekanan dengan cepat.

Yifan terkekeh geli. Mengecup gemas pipi kittennya berkali-kali hingga akhirnya, tawa lembut mengalir dari belah peach itu.

"Dasar nakal..."

"Master juga nakal miaw~ Katanya akan pulang sebelum malam..."

 _"Oh Tuhan! Dia menggemaskan sekalii!"_

"Salahkan saja orang-orang sialan yang menahanku.. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud melanggar janjiku.." ujar Yifan.

Zitao bersedekap. Menggembungkan pipinya tanda ngambek.

"Tao kesal miaw~"

Yifan menghela nafasnya pelan. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melahap bibir mungil itu.

"Jangan begitu sayang.. Sebagai penebus kesalahan, bagaimana kalau kau katakan satu keinginanmu dan aku akan mengabulkannya? Hmm?"

Kedua onyx Zitao berbinar. Telinga animalnya menegak dan ekornya bergoyang antusias.

"Benarkah? Master akan mengabulkan satu keinginan Tao?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Ya.. Katakan saja.."

"Kalau begitu.. Tao mau jalan-jalan besok!"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Yifan tak percaya.

"Um!"

Melihat Tao yang terlihat antusias, Yifan pun mengangguk setuju. Membuat si manis memekik senang seraya memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih Master!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"KITTEN"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **This is Yaoi fict!**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page please!**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sebuah hal sederhana. Amat sangat sederhana yang diminta oleh seorang Yifan Wu kala ia merasa hidupnya mulai-cukup-sangat-amat-terlalu- monoton dan berwarna monokrom.**

 **Ia ingin Tuhan memberikan sedikit warna dan penyegar.**

 **Agar ia, dapat lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KITTEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Master bangun! Bangun! Miaw~"

Zitao melompat senang di ranjang Masternya. Terkekeh geli seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Yifan yang masih terlelap.

"Diamlah Tao... Aku baru saja tidur selama empat jam dan kau menggangguku.."

Yifan berujar malas. Semakin merapatkan selimutnya dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja...

 **Blugh!**

"Ya! Ya! Ya!"

Yifan berteriak panik kala kitten manisnya menduduki perutnya. Menumpukan kedua tangannya dan mengunci pergerakannya.

 _"Mayday! Mayday! Matilah aku!"_

"A..apa yang kau lakukan Tao?"

Kitten manis dengan telinga animal hitam itu memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap Yifan dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Tao ingin Master bangun... Master kan sudah berjanji pada Tao akan membawa Tao jalan-jalan hari ini miaw~"

 _"Shit! Berhenti membangunkan penisku dengan gerakan manjamu itu kucing nakal!"_

Yifan tersenyum kaku. Berusaha menetralkan hormon pria dewasanya kala Zitao bergerak pelan diatas benda kebanggaannya. Belum lagi ekor cantik yang membelai kakinya.

"Menyingkirlah Tao... Aku akan mandi dan kita bisa pergi..." ucap Yifan tertahan.

Seketika kucing manis ini mengangguk. Bangkit dan berguling ke tempat kosong disebelah Yifan dan memeluk guling yang ada.

"Jangan lama-lama Master... Tao sudah tidak sabar miaw~"

Yifan mendengus pelan. Bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera menasuki kamar mandi. Menatap nanar asetnya yang entah kapan telah 'bangun' dari tidurnya.

"Sialan..."

.

.

.

"Jangan berlarian Tao! Kau bisa terjatuh nanti!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Yifan harus memperingati kucing manisnya. Kini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di kebun binatang.

"Woaaah! Ada pandaaaa!"

Zitao berteriak kencang. Menarik lengan Yifan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya -mengecek sahamnya- dengan antusias. Membawa si tampan menuju kandang berisi makhluk lucu berwarna hitam putih itu.

"Master! Apa Tao bisa membawa pulang satu? Tao ingin punya satu miaw!"

"Tidak Tao.. Mereka dilindungi oleh negara karena jumlah mereka tinggal sedikit..."

"Tapi Tao mau satu Master..."

Yifan menghela nafasnya pelan. Kini mereka mulai jadi tontonan karena Zitao yang merengek sedih dan dirinya yang terlihat seperti om-om mesum.

"Jangan mulai Huang... Kalau kau terus memaksa, lebih baik kita sudahi saja acara jalan-jalanya..."

Kitten manis ini bungkam seketika. Netra onyxnya berkaca namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya.

"Baiklah... Tao tidak jadi minta pandanya.. Tao mau ketempat lain saja miaw~"

Dengan lesu, pemuda cantik itu melangkah menjauhi kandang itu. Meski ekornya tersebunyi dan telinganya tertutup beanie, Yifan yakin pasti kittennya tengah bersedih.

"Hhhh... Ini pasti akan jadi hari yang benar-benar melelahkan.."

.

.

.

"Kau mau camilan apa Tao?"

Yifan bertanya pelan pada Zitao yang melangkah disebelahnya. Kini mereka berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Membeli kebutuhan bulanan yang telah habis.

"Terserah Master saja miaw~"

"Kau masih sedih perihal panda tadi Tao?"

Zitao menggeleng pelan, namun masih setia menunduk. Berjalan lambat sampai-

 **Bruk!**

Seseorang menabrak tubuh semampai Tao cukup kencang. Membuat si kitten terjatuh dan meringis karena bokongnya membentur lantai.

"Kau tak apa?"

Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya. Membuat Tao mendongak dan merona kala mendapati wajah orang yang menabraknya.

"T..tao baik-baik saja!" ucapnya cepat seraya menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Maaf.. aku tak sengaja menabrakmu... Aku tak tahu kalau kau berjalan di depanku..."

Sosok tampan itu tersenyum. Membuat Zitao ikut mengembangkan senyumannya tanpa ia sadari.

"Perkenalkan... Namaku Gao-"

"Sayangku... Kenapa kau lama sekali heum?"

Entah sejak kapan, Yifan kini berada di dekat Tao. Merengkuh pinggang si manis dan memeluknya posesif.

Oh, jangan lupakan tatapan membunuhnya. Membuat pria yang hendak mengenalkan namanya terdiam seketika.

"M..mas-"

"Ah! Apakah kau teman lama istriku? Kenalkan... Namaku Kris Wu.."

Pria itu tersenyum kaku, mau tak mau menjabat tangan Yifan yang terulur.

"Eung.. Maaf sebelumnya.. Sepertinya kau salah paham.. Aku sama sekali tak mengenal istrimu... Aku hanya membantunya bangkit saat ia jatuh tadi... Kesalahanku.."

Yifan tersenyum tampan, namun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Tao. Mengecup pelan pipi kittennya kemudian merubah rautnya menjadi begitu dingin.

"Kalau begitu belajarlah untuk menjaga mata dan tanganmu... Jangan sampai kau kehilangan keduanya karena berusaha tebar pesona pada orang yang salah.."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yifan pun menarik Tao menjauh. Menatap kittennya yang menunduk takut kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga si manis yang tertutup beanie.

" _You're in danger little kitty.. You.. Are.._ "

.

.

.

 **Brak!**

Yifan membanting pintu mobilnya. Membuat Zitao yang sudah duduk manis terlonjak kaget dan mengkerut takut di tempatnya.

Raut Yifan dingin. Menakutkan dan mengingatkannya saat pria itu membentaknya dua hari yang lalu.

"M..master Tao tidak bermaksud untuk membuat master marah... Sungguh yang tadi itu tidak senga-"

"Aku tidak memintamu bicara Tao... Jadi diamlah.."

Kitten manis itu pun bungkam. Ada secercah rasa sakit di hatinya kala mendengar nada Yifan yang begitu datar.

Perjalanan pulang itu pun hanya didominasi oleh keheningan. Dengan Tao yang sesekali bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya dan Yifan yang fokus menyetir sambil sesekali melirik kittennya.

Mobil audi hitam pria Wu ini akhirnya sampai di mansionnya. Memarkirkannya asal kemudian mematikan mesinnya cepat.

Pria tampan ini menghela nafasnya. Perlahan jemarinya terulur untuk melepas beanie yang dikenakan Tao dan mengusap helaian kelam kitten itu lembut.

"Masuklah dulu.. Aku akan membereskan barang belanjaan di bagasi.."

Pemuda bertelinga animal itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Membuka pintu mobil setelah Yifan melepaskan seatbeltnya.

Yifan merogoh ponselnya. Mendial nomor seseorang cepat dari ponsel pintarnya.

"Sudah kau lakukan apa yang kuminta?"

 _"Memangnya kapan pernah aku melewatkan satupun permintaanmu Jerk? Hitunglah sampai tiga dan kittenmu pasti akan-"_

"Huaaaaaa!"

 _"Nah.. Itu buktinya.. Sekarang uruslah urusanmu dan jangan coba hubungi aku atau aku akan membakar seluruh dokumen pentingmu!"_

 **-pip-**

Sambungan itu diputus secara sepihak. Membuat Yifan mendumal pelan seraya keluar dari Audi mahalanya.

Melangkah santai memasuki mansionnya dan menapaki tangga. Membawa kaki panjangnya kearah kamar dan-

"Master! Pandanya ada disini miaw! Di kamar ini miaw!"

Yifan tersenyum lembut. Menatap kittennya yang tengah memeluk boneka panda super besar diatas ranjang ehm, mereka.

Dengan gaya cool, ia melangkah mendekati ranjang. Menaikinya dan duduk bersila dihadapan kitten cantiknya.

"Kau suka?"

Zitao mengangguk cepat. Tersenyum lebar dan menampilkan deretan gigi mungil berhias taringnya.

"Tao suka miaw~ Terima kasih Master.. Dan.. umm.. Maafkan Tao yang sudah membuat Master marah tadi.."

Yifan terkekeh. Mencubit gemas pipi gembil Tao kemudian mengacak surainya.

"Kalau begitu... Give me some reward please..."

Dengan jahil Yifan menunjuk pipi kanannya. Minta dicium.

Tao pun bangkit perlahan. Mendudukkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Yifan kemudian mengecup pipi Tuannya dengan malu-malu.

Terlihat jelas rona merah muda yang menghiasi pipi gembilnya. Membuat Yifan tak tahan untuk tak memeluk tubuhnya.

"Jangan pernah berdekatan dengan pria manapun selain aku.. Aku tak suka milikku diusik orang lain.. Kau mengerti Huang?"

Zitao tersenyum. Membalas pelukan Masternya dan mengangguk malu-malu. Terlalu senang karena mendapatkan klaim dari Masternya.

"Tao mengerti Master.. Karena Tao memang milik Master seorang miaw~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"KITTEN"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **This is Yaoi fict!**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page please!**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sebuah hal sederhana. Amat sangat sederhan yang diminta oleh seorang Yifan Wu kala ia merasa hidupnya mulai-cukup-sangat-amat-terlalu- monoton dan berwarna monokrom.**

 **Ia ingin Tuhan memberikan sedikit warna dan penyegar.**

 **Agar ia, dapat lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KITTEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Urmmmhhh... Urmmmhhh..."

 **Srak.. Srak.. Srak..**

"Ughhhhh..."

Kitten mungil berbulu hitam ini menggerung pelan. Menggesek-gesekkan perut bawahnya pada permukaan karpet.

Kedua telinganya menekuk lemas dan netra kelamnya tampak sayu. Frustasi entah karena apa.

" _Baby Tao_! _I'm homeee_!"

Suara berat itu menggema di seantero mansion mewah ini. Membuat si kucing manis ini terlonjak kaget, kemudian berlari memasuki kolong tempat tidur.

"Zi! _Where are u babe_?!"

Derap langkah yang awalnya terdengar samar semakin jelas. Menandakan bahwa si pemilik kaki tengah mendekat.

 **Cklek**

Pintu kamar dengan ukiran naga pada permukaannya itu perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria serupa pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang kelihatan bingung.

"Zitao?!"

Yifan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya tak sabar. Memeriksa kamar mandinya dan berdecak kesal karena tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Namun seketika, kegalauan pangeran Wu itu terhenti kala telinganya menangkap suara gesekan lirih yang berasa dari kolong ranjangnya.

"Gotcha!"

"Miaw!"

Zitao memekik kaget kala dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya diseret paksa oleh Tuannya yang tampan. Suatu keberuntungan bagi Yifan karena telah memotong kuku-kuku kucing manisnya hingga kini ia tak perlu melihat bekas cakaran pada lengannya.

"Diamlah kucing nakal.. Kau takkan bisa mengigitku dengan gigimu yang lucu itu.."

Pria tampan itu membawa tubuh Tao keatas ranjang. Memeluk dan menciuminya penuh sayang.

"Urmmmhhh... Urmmmhhh.."

Kucing manis itu menggerung senang. Menggesekkan perutnya pada permukaan kain celana yang dikenakan Yifan. Membuat si tampan Wu mengernyit bingung.

"Hey... Ada apa denganmu baby?"

Kitten manis itu tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Masternya. Terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya kini yang mulai merambat kearah paha pria itu.

"Yak! Yak! Yak!"

Yifan panik. Tentu saja! Posisi kitten itu terlalu berbahaya bagi keselamatannya dan adik kecilnya. Ia tidak mau berakhir dengan bangun dan bermain solo lagi.

Ugh. Big no!

"Ada apa denganmu baby? Kau terlihat tak sehat heum?"

Pria Wu itu mengangkat tubuh Tao. Hendak mengecup permukaan bibirnya -yang merupakan ritual untuk merubah Tao menjadi sosok manusia- yang sayangnya gagal karena mendapat penolakan dari kucing manis itu.

Tak ingin memaksa dan berakhir dengan si manis yang merajuk, Yifan pun mengalah. Menurunkan Tao dan membiarkan kitten itu melanjutkan acara gesek-menggeseknya.

Pria Wu ini merogoh saku jasnya. Menarik keluar ponsel pintarnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Halo! Xiaozhi gawat! Ada yang aneh pada sifat Tao!" ucapnya tanpa basa basi pada sekretarisnya diujung sana.

Membawa langkahnya ke beranda agar kittennya tak mendengar pembicaraan absurdnya.

 _"Memangnya ada apa dengan Tao?"_

"Dia bersikap aneh! Menolak kuubah menjadi manusia, tak merespon ucapanku, dan terus menggesekkan perutnya pada apapun.."

 _"Hah?"_

"Iya... Menggesekkan perutnya dan menggerung... Astaga..."

 _"Jika yang dia lakukan memang seperti apa yang kau katakan, berarti Tao sedang mengalami heat.."_

"Heat?"

 _"Masa dimana kucing sepertinya butuh sentuhan.. Seperti musim kawin.."_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Yifan bertingkah konyol dengan melongo layaknya idiot. Menjatuhkan rahangnya tak percaya seraya menatap horor kitten manisnya yang masih asyik bergelung diatas ranjang.

 _"Ugh.. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang berpikir bagaimana cara menikmati tubuh Tao yang malang.. Well, selamat bersenang-senang Kris.. Dan saranku untukmu, berhati-hatilah dengan taring dan sikapnya yang mungkin sedikit liar.."_

Seketika, seringai tampan muncul pada wajah rupawan Yifan. Pria itu kembali melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Sedikit melonggarkan dasinya dan menatap tajam mangsanya yang masih tenggelam dalam dunia kecilnya.

"Tenang saja Xiao-er... Aku pastikan kucing itu akan tunduk padaku..."

 **-pip-**

"Baby Tao.. Apa kau merasa tak nyaman heum?"

Jemari Yifan mulai mengusap pelan permukaan kulit perut kucing manis itu. Menggaruk dengan lembut hingga membuat Sang submisif melenguh pelan.

"Urmmm.. Rhhhh..."

"Bagaimana? Apakah nyaman?"

Zitao memejam. Menggerung lagi seakan meminta lebih. Membuat Yifan semakin melebarkan senyuman -seringai mesum- nya.

Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Tao. Mengecup bibir berhias kumis itu dengan gemas.

Perlahan sosok kitten itu berubah. Tergantikan oleh sosok Zitao yang memerah, berkeringat, dan tentu saja telanjang.

Telinga animal itu menekuk sayu dan helaan nafasnya benar-benar tak teratur. Mencengkeram kuat permukaan seprai demi melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Hiks.. hiks... Panas.. Tidak.. hiks.. enak.. miaw~"

Yifan menghela nafasnya pelan. Ini yang pertama baginya, juga bagi Zitao. Meski ia tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya, namun tetap saja ia merasa sedikit gugup.

Ia hanya tak mau menyakiti Zitao dan berakhir dibenci oleh makhluk menggemaskan itu.

"Hey... Jangan menangis baby Peach... Aku disini..."

Yifan membawa Tao keatas pangkuannya. Membiarkan kucing manis itu mengendusi lehernya.

"Sakit... huks.. huks.. Rasanya sakit miaw~"

"Yang mana yang sakit humm? Biar kulihat..."

Kitten manis itu menunduk. Rona merah muda terlihat jelas pada pipi gembilnya. Ekornya bergoyang pelan dan telinganya bergerak-gerak cepat.

"Tao malu miaw~ Nanti Master tertawa..."

Yifan tersenyum. Mengecup gemas pipi gembil Tao dan memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda itu.

"Aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau alami Peach... Tak perlu malu padaku... Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa kau milikku dan aku milikmu?"

Zitao mengangguk pelan. Mendekatkan dirinya pada Yifan dan memeluk leher pria mapan itu dengan gerakan malu-malu.

"Biarkan aku membantumu heum?"

"Ya Master..."

Jemari panjang pria Wu itu mulai mengusap punggung Tao dengan lembut. Membuat pola abstrak yang membuat kitten hybrid berusia delapan belas tahun itu melenguh pelan.

"Eungg... Urmnnhh..."

"Apakah nyaman? Masih terasa panas?"

Tao menggeleng pelan. Masih mengendusi perpotongan leher Yifan dengan manja. Ekornya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri dengan konstan. Terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang Yifan berikan padanya.

Perlahan jemari itu merambat turun. Menyapa kaki jenjang Tao yang terlipat dan semakin naik menuju pangkal paha kitten manis itu.

"Nyaahh!"

Zitao memekik kaget. Namun dengan desahan hebat pada akhirnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya saat Yifan menjamah penis mungilnya yang menjadi pusat gairahnya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kuberikan Peach?"

Kitten itu mengangguk cepat. Kepalanya pusing namun rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Membayangkan bagaimana Yifan memijat penisnya seraya mengusap punggungnya membuat gairahnya naik dengan cepat.

 **Splurt**

Pemuda dengan telinga animal itu tersentak pelan. Menarik dirinya dengan cepat dan membola kala melihat jemari Yifan yang ternodai cairannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Huweeee!"

Pria tampan ini mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Menatap heran Tao yang tiba-tiba menangis dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa menangis baby? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Hiks... bukan Master... Tapi Tao yang sudah kurang ajar miaw~ Tao pipis di tangan Master Yifan... hiks.. hiks... Mafkan Tao miaw~"

Yifan terkekeh pelan. Jadi tak tega menodai kucing manisnya. Tapi kalau hal ini tidak cepat-cepat diselesaikan, ia khawatir sifat hewani dalam tubuh Tao akan mendominasi dan kucing manis itu akan mencari betina diluaran sana.

Hell yeah. Mana mau dirinya dikalahkan oleh spesies betina. Kucing pula.

"Kau itu memang benar-benar Tao..."

 **Blugh!**

Dengan lembut Yifan membaringkan tubuh itu diatas ranjang empuknya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengunci Zitao dengan tatapannya.

"Kurasa kau perlu belajar lebih banyak lagi Tao... Dan aku.. Akan membantumu dalam hal ini..."

"Uahhhh!"

Zitao memekik lagi kala Yifan kembali menjamah penis mungilnya. Nalurinya mambuatnya tak sadar menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan gerakan tangan Yifan.

Meremat surai brunette Yifan frustasi. Kedua kaki jenjangnya melingkar indah pada pinggang Yifan. Bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat.

"Mhhh.. Uaaahhh.. Nyaahh!"

 **Splurt**

Zitao terengah hebat. Dadanya naik turun. Mengundang hasrat Yifan untuk menjamah dua kepingan cokelat yang berhias buliran keringat itu.

"Aahhh~"

"M...master~~ L..lebih... kuathh... miawhhh~"

"Ughhhh~ Uahhhh~"

Yifan menyeringai disela-sela aktivitasnya. Jemarinya memilin gemas puncak dada Tao yang bebas. Membuat si kitten tak dapat berujar sepatah katapun selain melenguh dan mendesah.

Tak tahan dengan rintihan submisifnya, Yifan pun melepaskan kuluman dan pilinannya. Melepas sabuk dan celananya dengan tak sabar. Membebaskan adik kecilnya yang sudah mulai bangun.

"Gyaaa! Punya Master sangat besar miaw! Kereeeen!"

Tanpa pria Wu itu duga, jemari lentik Sang kitten bergerak pelan. Mengusap lembut permukaan penis Yifan yang berkeringat. Membuatnya mengigit bibir menahan nikmat.

"Apakah bisa keluar seperti Tao tadi miaw?"

Yifan menyeringai. Menatap Tao yang sibuk mengamati penisnya dengan netra berbinar.

Dengan lembut ia menarik tengkuk kittennya. Membuat wajah si manis berhadapan langsung dengan kebanggaannya.

"Tentu saja bisa Tao... Tapi kau harus melakukan usaha agar dapat melihat dan merasakannya..."

Wajah Tao terangkat. Menatap darkchoco Yifan dengan kepala dimiringkan, telinga yang menekuk sebelah, dan ekspresi polos minta diterkam.

"Memangnya Tao harus melakukan apa agar susunya keluar miaw?"

"Hisap dan kulum... Bagaimana?"

Si manis tak menjawab, namun lidah mungilnya bergerak menyapa lil' dragon dihadapannya. Membuat Yifan menggeram pelan menahan sensasi kala benda lunak itu menjamah seluruh permukaan penisnya.

"Mmhhhhh... Unghhh..."

Perlahan Tao membuka mulut kecilnya. Melahap perlahan milik Yifan yang ereksi sepenuhnya. Menghisap, menjilat, dan sesekali menggeram pelan.

"G..good.. hhh.. boy.."

Jemari panjang Yifan bergerak menyusuri tulang punggung Tao. Menggoda dengan perlahan, hingga sampai pada cincin merah muda yang telah basah dan berkedut pelan.

" _So wet baby_.."

"Ummmhhhh..."

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak sabar ingin digagahi ya?"

Kepala Zitao terkulai lemah. Bertumpu pada paha dalam Yifan. Kucing manis itu masih memblowjob penis Masternya, namun tak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya.

Usapan jemari Yifan disekitar holenya benar-benar membuatnya mabuk dan..

"Mmmhhhaaarghhhhhh!"

" _SHIT_!"

Pria Wu ini mengumpat sakit. Mendorong kepala Tao agar melepaskan penisnya.

Sekretarisnya benar. Seharusnya ia tak menyuruh Tao untuk mengoral penisnya. Taring kitten itu, biarpun mungil tetap saja berbahaya. Untung hanya sedikit menggores permukaan kulit kebanggaannya.

Salahnya juga sih memasuki hole Tao dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ngghhhh... kurang.."

Zitao mulai frustasi. Panas di tubuhnya semakin naik dan entah sejak kapan, penis mungilnya mengeluarkan precumnya kembali.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa Peachy?"

"Tambah...kan... unghhh... jarimu... Masterhhh..."

"Berapa?"

"S...semuanya!"

Yifan memutar posisinya hingga kini Tubuh Tao berada dalam kungkungannya. Telunjuknya hanya terbenam setengahnya dan ia mulai menambahkan dua jari sekaligus.

"Nyaaah! Ahhh!"

"Baru tiga jari Peach... Dan kau sudah menjerit seperti itu..."

Zitao menggeleng. Rasanya sakit, tapi inilah yang ia cari. Rasa penuh pada holenya.

"K..kurang! Tao mau semua- Arrggghhhh!

Empat jari.

Yifan menggerakkannya dengan cepat. Tak memberi jeda pada kittennya bahkan untuk menarik nafas.

Menggaruk dinding sempit Tao. Berusaha menemukan benda kenyal yang akan membuat kitten itu-

"Uaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

 **Splurt**

Klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Yifan menarik keluar jarinya yang basah oleh cairan lubricant alami yang ada pada hole kitten itu, sementara bibirnya menjelajahi leher mulus Tao. Memberikan hickey sebanyak mungkin.

"Ini mungkin akan terasa sangat sakit.. Tapi kau harus menahannya... Mengerti baby Tao?"

"T..tao mengerti... Master.."

Yifan tersenyum. Agak tak tega menyakiti Taonya yang begitu polos.

Dengan lembut, ia mengecup bibir Tao.

"Uhhhh... Mhaaah... Nyaaaah.."

Pria Wu ini membungkam bibir peach Tao dengan cepat. Melumat, menghisap, dan mengekspolari isi mulut kitten imut itu yang terasa seperti susu. Membuat si manis melenguh tertahan dalam ciumannya yang memabukkan.

Kedua lengan Tao bergerak menuju tengkuk Yifan memgacak surai brunette sang Master dengan tak sabar. Sementara Yifsn sibuk mengulum bibirnya hati-hati. Berusaha membuat kittennya merasa nyaman.

Diam-diam ia mengarahkan penisnya pada cincin Tao yang berkerut. Menimbang-nimbang untuk memasukkannya sekaligus atau perlahan.

"Lakukan apapun untuk melampiaskan sakitmu Tao..." bisik Yifan pelan. Membuar kittennya mengernyit bingung dan-

 **Slap**

"Aaaarrrrggghhhhhhh! Sakiiiit!"

Terima kasih pada sisi pervy Yifan yang mendominasi hingga membuat pria tampan itu melesakkan penis besarnya sekaligus.

Tao tidak tau harus berbuat apa selain meraung dan menangis. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Seperti terbelah hingga ke tulang-tulangnya.

"Tenanglah sayang.. Akan semakin nyeri jika kau tak tenang... Bernafaslah..."

Ucapan lembut Yifan yang disertai usapan-usapan pada perutnya perlahan membuat Sang kitten tenang. Cengkraman holenya pada penis Yifanpun perlahan melembut.

'SHIT! INI SEMPIT!'

Pria Wu ini menghela nafasnya. Mencoba mengatur gairahnya agar tak lepas kontrol dan berakhir dengan memperkosa kittennya secara brutal.

"B..bergerak... lah.. Master..."

 **Thrust**

 **Thrust**

 **Thrust**

"Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhh~"

Perlahan rasa sakit itu berganti. Membuat Tao mendesah hebat dan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya melingkari pinggang Yifan. Sedangkan kedua lengannya mendekap tengkuk Yifan. Mencium pria itu dengan kacau.

"Lebih... uahhhh.. Dalamhhh! Lebih... kuathhh!"

Kitten manis itu terlihat tak sabar. Seiring dengan tiba-tiba, kedua blackpearlnya berubah menjadi keabu-abuan. Membuat Yifan mengernyit bingung dan..

 **Bruk!**

Melongo kaget kala dengan cepat kitten itu merubah posisi mereka.

"Zi.. Are you okay?" Yifan bertanya dengan hati-hati. Meenatap cemas kittennya yang menyeringai padanya.

"Call me Peach Master... Aku suka nama itu..."

Tunggu! Ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Zitao tak pernah memakai bahasa inggris sebelumnya. Dan, apa-apaan suara menggoda itu.

"Setiap hewan punya sisi liar Wu... Dan kau beruntung... Aku adalah tipikal submisif... So, aku yang akan melayanimu dan mencari kenikmatanku sendiri..."

"Apa yang kau katakan Zi- argghhh"

Kata-kata Yifan terpotong oleh gerakan si kitten yang cepat. Memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada dada bidang Yifan.

Zitao benar-benar liar. Bukan lagi si manis dengan seribu kepolosannya.

Bahkan ia mengetatkan holenya. Mencengkram kuat seakan memeras penis Yifan. Membuat pria Wu itu menggeram kuat.

"Menyukai pelayananku miawhhh?"

Melesakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Yifan. Mengecup dan menghisap permukaan kulit mulus itu. Sesekali menggigit kecil untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikannya.

Mereka terus bergerak. Berlawanan arah dengan brutal seolah mencari putih yang dekat.

"Ahhh... Uahhhh..."

"Aku memang menyukai... Mhhh... Sisi liarmu Peach..." ujar Yifan seraya meraih tengkuk kittennya.

"Mhhhhh... Ungghhhh..."

"Tapi aku mencintai Zitao... Kucing polos yang kuselamatkan... Kucing yang menemaniku dan menyayangiku.. Aku mencintainya..."

Perlahan tapi pasti putih itu hampir sampai. Dan kala Yifan mencium bibir kittennya, puncak itupun datang.

 **Splurt**

 **Blugh**

Tubuh kitten itu ambruk. Terengah-engah seraya memeluk Yifan. Ekornya bergerak pelan. Begitu menggemaskan.

"Apakah sudah lebih baik Tao?"

Pemuda cantik itu mengangguk pelan. Mengendusi tubuh Yifan dengan manja seakan mencari kenyamanan.

Dengan pelan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Membuatnya beradu pandang dengan Masternya yang tampan.

Netra itu kembali ke warnanya semula. Hitam sekelam malam. Juga ekspresi polos yang begitu manis. Membuat Yifan tak dapat menahan senyumannya.

"Ada apa love? Apa ada yang hendak kau katakan?"

Si manis mengangguk pelan. Menarik dirinya hingga kini ia duduk tanpa menindih tubuh Yifan.

Pria tampan itu pun ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya. Bersandar pada headboard ranjang. Menunggu apa yang hendak Tao katakan.

Perlahan kitten itu beringsut naik ke pangkuan Yifan. Ekornya bergoyang manja dan telinga animalnya bergerak cepat.

"Tao mempelajari kalimat dari drama yang Tao lihat di televisi..."

"Uhum?"

"Sepertinya kata itu hanya ditujukan.. Untuk orang yang berharga..."

"A..ha?"

Kitten itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memantapkan hatinya kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yifan. Membisikkan sesuatu.

"T..terima kasih.. Master... Tao sudah jauh lebih baik miaw~ Wo... ai.. ni..."

Yifan tersenyum. Begitu tampan dan memancarkan aura bahagia.

"Akupun mencintaimu sayang... Sangat amat mencintaimu.." ujarnya seraya memeluk tubuh Tao.

"B..bolehkah.. Tao.. Mencium Master Yifan miaw?"

Pria Wu ini melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajah Zitaonya yang bersemu cantik seraya mengangguk pelan.

Kitten itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Menumpukan kedua telapaknya pada permukaan dada bidang Yifan yang telanjang dan mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir Yifan.

Manis tanpa adanya lumatan atau hisapan. Hanya ciuman khas seorang Huang Zi Tao yang begitu tulus untuk Masternya yang ia cintai.

'Aku mencintaimu sayang.. Kau milikku.. Dan takkan kubiarkan seorangpun yang menyakitimu... Aku bersumpah...'

Dan malam itupun berakhir dengan ciuman manis keduanya. Penuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus.

Sepertinya doa Yifan Wu terjawab sudah. Ia mendapatkan warna yang begitu indah dalam hidupnya.

Huang Zi Tao. Kitten manis yang jadi miliknya. Kitten yang mendampinginya.

Kitten yang begitu ia cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"KITTEN"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **This is Yaoi fict!**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page please!**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sebuah hal sederhana. Amat sangat sederhan yang diminta oleh seorang Yifan Wu kala ia merasa hidupnya mulai-cukup-sangat-amat-terlalu- monoton dan berwarna monokrom.**

 **Ia ingin Tuhan memberikan sedikit warna dan penyegar.**

 **Agar ia, dapat lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KITTEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ung~"

Hybrid manis bersurai kelam ini melenguh pelan. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil kala merasakan sinar samar menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Meraba bahu kanannya yang telanjang dimana sebuah gambar hitam bagai tato terlukis disana.

"Master~ Hiks.. Hiks.."

Kitten manis ini menangis dalam diam. Meremat sprai putih yang membalut tubuhnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya. Diantara kedua lututnya.

.

.

.

"Urus proposalnya... Aku mau dokumen itu selesai siang ini..."

"Rapat dengan direktur Han jam 7 malam nanti.. Tolong periksa kembali jadwalku..."

"Aku akan pergi untuk melihat pembangunan hotel... Siapkan mobilku..."

Kalimat bernada memerintah dan terdengar tak sabar itu terlontar dari belah bibir pria tampan ini sedari pagi. Dengan sepasang darkchoco yang sibuk menatap layar laptop dan bahu yaang mengapit handle telpon.

"Baiklah... Pesan tiket ke Jepang untuk besok pagi... Terima kasih..."

 **Prak!**

Meletakkan handle telpon dengan kasar, pria inipun menghela nafasnya pelan. Memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan lelah.

 **Cklek**

Sesosok wanita dengan jeans dan sweater putih tampak memasuki ruangan itu. Surai kelamnya terkepang satu dan netra karamelnya terbalut kaca mata bundar.

"Mau kopi?"

Yifan Wu mengangguk pelan. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi singgasananya. Menatap kearah jendela.

"Tidak berniat untuk mengambil cuti Wu? Kau bisa mati muda jika terus memaksakan diri..."

Yun Xiao Zhi. Wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Wu Empire sekaligus sahabat dari sang pangeran Wu itu berujar seraya duduk di kursi.

Menatap prihatin pada sahabat naganya yang terlihat lelah. Mengingat betapa menumpuknya pekerjaan dan masalah pada perusahaan.

"Aku belum bisa melakukannya Xiao-er... Banyak hal yang harus kuurus.. Kita sedang berada di puncak dan angin sedang berhenbus kencang... Aku harus menjaga pondasi agar tak rubuh.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Zitao? Sudah berapa lama kucing manis itu kau abaikan?"

Yifan terdiam. Menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Aku tak pernah mengabaikan Zitao..."

Xiaozhi tersenyum. Bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah mendekati Yifan. Menyerahkan segelas kopi pada pria tampan itu, kemudian mengacak surai brunettenya pelan.

"Terkadang apa yang kau katakan, tak selalu sesuai dengan kenyataan Wu.."

Dan setelahnya, Xiaozhi pun melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Yifan yang terdiam seraya memandang pekatnya kopi dalam genggamannya.

"Zitao... Apakah benar?"

"Apakah aku..."

"Sudah mengabaikanmu?"

.

.

.

Semenjak masa heat yang berakhir dengan sex pertama malam itu, Zitao merasa Yifan Wu adalah detak jantungnya.

Pemuda manis itu begitu bergantung pada Yifan. Tak bisa dipisah lama-lama.

Juga tato hitam dengan gambar liong kecil yang terdapat pada bahu kanannya. Muncul dengan tiba-tiba setelah mereka melakukan sex pertama itu.

Entah apa yaang sebenarnya terjadi Yifan tak tahu karena Zitao menolak untuk menjelaskannya.

Kitten hybrid cantik itu hanya berkata bahwa tato itu muncul sebagai tanda kepemilikkan Yifan atasnya.

Pria Wu itu hanya tak tahu bahwa yang memegang kendali atas hidup Zitao adalah dirinya. Karena Yifan adalah nafas bagi kitten itu.

Dan ketika Yifan pergi menjauh darinya, bisa dipastikan jika pemuda bersurai kelam itu akan kehilangan nyawanya.

.

.

.

"Xiao jie.."

"Yes baby Tao?"

"Master Yifan... Kemana?"

Xiaozhi yang tengah menata makan malam menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap sepasang blackpearl polos Tao yang terlihat sendu.

Meletakkan piring berisi tumisan seafood kesukaan si manis bersurai kelam itu, wanita dengan sepasang manik karamel itupun menghampiri Zitao. Menarik kursi di sebelah pemuda manis itu dan duduk diatasnya.

"Naga idiot itu pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa hari... Ada hal penting yang harus ia urus disana..."

"Apakah lama?"

Mengusap helaian kelam Zitao dengan lembut, Xiaozhi pun tersenyum simpul.

"Hanya tiga hari Taotao... Kau tenang saja.." ujarnya meyakinkan. "Apakah.. Kau merindukannya?"

Zitao menundukkan kepalanya. Telinga animalnya menekuk sayu dan ekornya terkulai lemah.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Tanpa Xiaozhi duga, kitten manis itu terisak pelan di tempatnya. Meremat celananya tanpa wanita itu ketahui.

"Tao... Hiks.. Hiks.. Merindukan Master Yifan miaw~ Benar-benar... Merindukannya..."

Xiaozhi merengkuh tubuh Tao dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan kitten itu menumpahkan segala kegalauannya dengan menangis.

'Dasar naga sialan.. Awas saja jika dia mengundur waktu kepulangannya.. Akan kukebiri dia hingga tak bersisa...'

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk waktumu yang sangat berharga Presdir Wu... Aku harap kerja sama ini akan berlangsung lama..." ujar seorang pria paruh baya seraya menjabat jemari Yifan yang berada di hadapannya.

Yifan tersenyum. Balas menjabar jemari pria paruh baya itu dengan sedikit menunduk hormat.

"Aku pun merasa sangat terhormat bisa berinvestasi di perusahaanmu Presdir Han..."

Presdir Han terkekeh pelan. Memuji betapa baiknya attitude pria tampan dihadapannya. Menepuk pelan bahu Yifan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Omong-omong... Apa statusmu saat ini Presdir Wu?"

"Maaf?"

"Begini, kau masih muda... Umurmu bahkan belum menginjak tiga puluh... Tapi, dari kabar yang kudengar kau masih sendiri... Apakah kau tidak berniat mencari kekasih.. Atau.. Calon isteri mungkin?"

Yifan terdiam. Pikirannya melayang pada sesosok manis yang menghantui pikirannya beberapa hari belakangan. Sosok yang berhasil menyita seluruh atensinya selama satu bulan ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan nyeri di hatinya. Entah karena apa, namun yang pasti rasa itu membuat dadanya sesak.

"Presdir Wu... Kau tak apa?"

Yifan mengerjap pelan. Memandang Presdir Han yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Y..ya? Aku tidak apa..."

"Tapi kau menangis..."

Pria dengan surai brunette ini membola. Meraba pipinya yang tak terlalu basah. Tak percaya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Presdir Wu?"

Yifan menggeleng pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan kegundahan yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya.

"Aku baru ingat jika ada hal penting yang harus kukerjakan... Terima kasih untuk hari ini Presdir Han... Aku permisi..."

Dengan cepat Yifan melangkah. Meraih ponsel pintarnya dan mendial seseorang.

Sayangnya, nomor itu tak dapat dihubungi sama sekali. Membuatnya berdecak kesal, kemudian mencoba mendial nomor lainnya.

"Shit! Yun Xiao Zhi angkat telponnya!"

Pria Wu ini hampir berteriak marah jika tak sadar bahwa ia masih berada di kantor relasinya. Dengan tak sabaran, ia melangkah menuju mobilnya. Memasukinya kemudian melajukannya cepat.

Kembali menekan beberapa nomor pada ponsel pintarnya.

"Pesankan aku tiket... Penerbangan darurat ke Beijing... Cepat atau kupastikan kau akan kuusir dari kantorku..."

Setetes air mata kembali turun meembasahi pipi pria tampan ini. Hanya mengalir. Tanpa ada isakan.

"Zitao... Tunggu aku..."

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sakit..."

Zitao meraung diatas ranjangnya. Terengah hebat seraya meremat bahu kanannya dimana gambar liong yang terlukis disana tampak memerah.

"Master... Hiks... Hiks... Tolong Tao..."

Kitten ini tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia sendirian dirumah.

Xiaozhi meninggalkannya untuk menghadiri rapat penting. Wanita itu bahkan terlihat begitu terburu.

Sekarang ia hanya seorang diri. Kesakitan dan tak dapat meminta pertolongan siapapun. Bahkan untuk bangkit pun ia tak mampu.

"Arrgggghhhhh!"

Kitten ini menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa. Semakin meremat bahu kanannya yang terasa remuk. Dadanya terasa sesak dan nafasnya mulai putus-putus.

Zitao merasa nyawanya akan pergi meninggalkan raganya. Pandangannya perlahan memburam. Bagai berputar dan tak berhenti.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ditangkap oleh inderanya adalah suara pekikan nyaring dari lantai bawah. Disusul oleh derap langkah dan dobrakan pintu.

Dan seketika, semua gelap.

.

.

.

 **Prak!**

Yifan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Nafasnya memburu dan peluh membasahi dahinya.

Melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati suasana ramai pada kabin tempatnya duduk.

"Presdir Wu sudah bangun?"

Tepukan hangat pada bahunya segera mengambil alih atensinya. Membuatnya menolehkan kepala dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik tersenyum padanya.

"A..ah.. Apakah aku tertidur? Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Presdir sudah tertidur sejak kita berangkat tadi... Sekarang pukul delapan malam dan lima belas menit lagi pesawat akan mendarat... Apakah ada hal yang Presdir inginkan? Teh hangat mungkin?"

"Tidak... Aku baik-baik saja..."

Pria Wu ini menoleh kearah jendela di sebelahnya. Mendapati pemandangan kota Shanghai yang terlihat indah oleh lampu-lampu yang menyala.

"Jadi tadi aku bermimpi?"

"Tato itu... Ada yang tidak beres dengan Tato itu..."

 _AKHIRNYA KAU BERHASIL ANAK MUDA!_

 _MENJADI SEDIKIT PEKA MENYENANGKAN BUKAN?_

 _KUCING HITAM ITU KUHADIAHKAN UNTUKMU.._

 _DIA SEDIKIT NAKAL DAN SUSAH DIATUR.._

 _AKU HARAP KAU BISA MERAWATNYA DENGAN BAIK..._

 _DIA BISA MATI JIKA KAU ME...AL..NYA.._

 _SELAMAT MENIKMATI HARIMU!_

 _TERTANDA: NENEK LIU_

Ingatan Yifan tertuju pada surat usang milik nenek Liu. Bagian yang hilang itu menjadi fokusnya kini. Membuatnya merasa terganggu dan dilema.

"Aku harus menemuinya.. Nenek Liu pasti tahu tentang Tato itu..."

"Tunggulah Tao.. Aku akan segera menemuimu.."

.

.

.

Hari kian larut. Langit pun kelam karena tertutup awan kelabu. Pertanda hujan akan datang.

Yifan melangkah memasuki Yu Garden. Melihat sekelilingnya yang tampak begitu sepi. Mendekati sebuah danau buatan yang biasa didatanginya dulu untuk berdoa dan berdiri disana.

"Kau mengabulkan doaku... Menjawab keinginanku.. Dan memberikan warna dalam hidupku..."

"Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan itu semua... Nenek Liu, Zitao, tato liong kecil itu dan persyaratan yang hilang itu..."

Menghela nafasnya pelan, Yifan mulai memejamkan kedua netranya. Meresapi angin malam yang menyapa tubuhnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa anak muda..."

Kedua netra Yifan terbuka kala mendengar suara tenang itu. Menoleh kesebelahnya dan mendapati sosok misterius yang selama ini dicarinya. Namun seketika ia membola saat melihat sosok kitten mungil berbulu kelam yang tertidur dalam dekapan wanita tua itu.

"Nenek Liu?! Kenapa Zitao bisa ada padamu?!"

Nenek Liu tersenyum lembut. Mengusap puncak kepala Zitao pelan. Memberikan kenyamanan pada si manis yang masih bermimpi itu.

"Sebagai majikannya terdahulu, aku bisa merasakan jika terjadi sesuatu pada kucingku.. Dan sore tadi, aku benar-benar merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi pada kucing manisku..."

 **Pletak!**

"Awshhh! Nenek apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Yifan memekik kesal. Menatap tajam seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul tiba-tiba oleh nenek Liu.

"Kau masih berani bersikap kurang ajar setelah menelantarkan kucing manisku selama hampir satu bulan hah?!"

CEO Wu Empire ini melongo. Terkejut dan tak menyangka bahwa wanita tua yang ia pikir begitu ramah dan bersahaja itu bisa mengamuk juga.

"Aku tidak pernah menelantarkannya nenek... Aku hanya terlalu sibuk bekerja dan mengurus masalah di perusahaanku... Aku juga tersiksa karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya..."

Nenek Liu menghela nafasnya pelan. Menatap wajah frustasi Yifan kemudian beralih pada danau tenang dihadapannya.

"Layaknya seekor kucing.. Ia akan merasa tak berguna jika diabaikan... Begitu pula Zitao..."

"Gambar Liong kecil itu memang tanda bahwa ia telah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya.. Namun selain itu, tato itu juga bisa membunuhnya..."

"A..apa?!"

Yifan menatap nenek Liu tak percaya. Merasa aneh dengan segala sesuatu yang diutarakan oleh wanita tua itu.

"Itu tidak masuk akal nek! Apa hubungannya tato dengan nyawa seseorang?!"

"Karena yang seperti Zitao diciptakan untuk melayani Tuannya... Jika sang Tuan tidak puas dan tak lagi menganggap kehadirannya, hidupnya akan berakhir..."

"Tepat pada saat kau memilikinya seutuhnya, tubuh, pikiran, dan jiwa kalian berhubungan erat.. Dan Zitao akan bergantung padamu... Jadi saat kau bertindak seolah menolaknya, tubuhnya akan bereaksi.."

"Jangan seklipun mencoba meninggalkan dan mengabaikannya... Zitao merasa bahwa kau bosan padanya... Dan dirimu yang kurang memperhatikannya membuatnya semakin sedih..."

Yifan mengangguk paham. Mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh nenek Liu.

"Apakah zitao baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lirih seraya memandang sedih kitten manisnya.

"Tentu saja baik... Dia hanya stress.. Dan tidak menyadari kalau ia harus membagi tubuhnya untuk satu nyawa lain yang mulai tumbuh di perutnya..."

Wanita tua itu menyerahkan si manis Zitao pada Yifan. Mengabaikan wajah idiot sang Presdir Wu yang berusaha memahami ucapannya.

"A..apa maksud nenek?"

Tersenyum ramah, nenek Liu pun menepuk bahu Yifan bangga. Melangkah menjauh seraya berujar pelan.

"Kucingmu itu sedang mengandung.. Dan akan jadi sangat menyusahkan nantinya... Aku akan mengunjungi kalian jika punya waktu senggang.. Semoga kalian berbahagia selalu..."

.

.

.

"Unghhhh"

Pemuda cantik dengan sepasang telinga animal hitam ini melenguh pelan. Merasa terganggu dengan kecupan-kecupan pelan di bahunya.

"Wake up peach.."

Mengerjapkan kedua blackpearl indahnya perlahan. Zitao dapat melihat dan merasakan sosok tampan yang tengah mendekapnya. Erat dan hangat.

Seketika kitten hybrid ini beringsut bangkit dari tidurnya. Menatap tak percaya soso Yifan yang berbaring disebelahnya.

"Ma... Master Yifan?"

"Yes babe.. I'm here.."

Mengusap pelan wajah tampan itu. Seakan menemukan harta terpendam yang berharga.

"Tao fikir Master tidak akan pulang.. Tao fikir Master tidak akan pernah mau menemui Tao lagi.."

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Isakan pelan berhasil lolos dari belah bibirnya. Menutup wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Shhh... mengapa menangis sayangku? Hmm?"

Mendudukkan dirinya dan membawa si kitten duduk di pangkuannya. Kembali memeluk dan mengecupi bahu Zitao yang telanjang.

"Zitao... Hey... Jangan menangis sayang... Aku disini..."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Apa... Hiks.. Apakah master... Hiks.. Membenci Tao?"

Yifan menggenggam kedua lengan Tao. Menjauhkannya dari wajah manis kitten hybrid itu. Menampilkan pahatan cantik yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu sayang?" tanyanya seraya menyingkirkan helaian surai kelam yang menutupi kening Zitao.

"Master.. hiks... Mengabaikan Tao.. hiks.. hiks.. Tidak.. Sayang lagi pada Tao..."

Terkekeh pelan, pria Wu ini mengecup gemas pipi gembil kucing manis itu. Berkali-kali hingga akhirnya isakan Zitao berhenti.

"Dengar... Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah membencimu.. Aku mencintaimu Zitao.. Dengan segenap hatiku... Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir ataupun takut... Karena aku adalah milikmu... Wu Yi Fan adalah kepunyaan Huang Zi Tao... Kau mengerti kucing nakal?"

Balckpearl Zitao menatap dalam sepasang darkchoco milik Yifan. Mencari setitik kebohongan yang berujung sia-sia.

"Benarkah? Master Yifan milik Tao seorang miaw?

"Mutlak milikmu Baobei.."

Sebuah senyuman indah terbit pada wajah cantik Zitao. Menampilkan jejeran gigi mungil berhias taring yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu... Tao mau cium Master... Boleh?"

Kembali terkekeh melihat tingkat malu-malu kittennya, Yifan pun mengangguk. Merengkuh pinggang ramping Zitao dan mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

Zitao mengarahkan telapaknya pada wajah Yifan. Menangkup kedua sisi rahang tegas pria Wu itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chu~

Mengecup pelan bibir tebal Yifan. Beberapa kali hingga membuat pria Wu itu tertawa pelan.

"Tao mencintai Master miaw~"

"Aku pun begitu mencintaimu sayang... Aku amat sangat mencintaimu..."

Kitten manis itu pun memeluk tubuh Yifan erat. Mengusakkan pipi gembilnya pada ceruk leher Masternya. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kenyamanan yang begitu ia rindukan.

Bersama Yifan, nafas hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"KITTEN"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **This is Yaoi fict!**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page please!**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sebuah hal sederhana. Amat sangat sederhan yang diminta oleh seorang Yifan Wu kala ia merasa hidupnya mulai-cukup-sangat-amat-terlalu- monoton dan berwarna monokrom.**

 **Ia ingin Tuhan memberikan sedikit warna dan penyegar.**

 **Agar ia, dapat lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KITTEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drap... Drap... Drap...**

"Halo?! Xiao-er?! Tolong batalkan rapatku sore nanti!"

'Jangan katakan kalau Zitao-'

"Cukup lakukan saja perintahku nenek sihir! Aku sedang daalam masalah sekarang! Bye!"

 **-pip-**

Sosok pria berjas ini terus memacu kedua langkah kakinya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir manis di area parkir sebuah hotel ternama. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan rapat pentingnya dan hendak pergi makan siang denga klien berikutnya.

Sayang seribu sayang, sebuah pesan suara yang begitu singkat mampu membuat si tampan bermarga Wu ini terpaksa membatalkan segala pekerjaannya hari ini, dan memutuskan untuk pulang secepat mungkin.

 _"Master... Hiks.. Hiks.. Pulanglah sekarang.. Hiks.. Hiks.."_

Tak butuh waktu lama memang bagi Presdir Wu ini untuk sampai di mansion mewahnya, meski ia harus menerima umpatan kasar para pengguna jalan karena berkendara seperti orang gila.

 **Brak!**

Menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, Yifan kembali melangkah cepat. Memasuki mansion mewahnya demi mendapati si manis yang belum kelihatan wujudnya.

"Zitao i'm home!"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban apapun.

"Zitao?!"

Merasa aneh karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, pria tampan ini pun melangkah cepat kearah ruang keluarga yang berada agak jauh dari ruang tengah. Membuka pintu ruangan itu dan..

"What the-"

"Master Yifan!"

 **Grepp**

Tubuh tinggi tegap itu mematung. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat kini. Sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan tisu bekas yang bertebaran.

"A..apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Zitao mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap Yifan dengan manik kelamnya yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir mungil yang bergetar kecil.

"Tao bosan terus berdiam dikamar miaw.. Karena Master melarang Tao main di taman jadi Tao pergi kesini dan memasang film..."

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan daan dimaksud kucing manisnya.

"Lalu mengapa ruangan ini penuh dengan tisu hmm?"

Kucing manis itu menundukkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tahu Yifan pasti kesal padanya. Walaupun pria tampan itu berbicara tanpa adanya bentuk kekesalan pada nada suaranya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Dramanya menyedihkan miaw~ Mereka berpisah karena pemuda itu mengkhianati kekasihnya... Tao tidak bisa berhenti menangis miaw~"

"Lalu untuk apa memintaku untuk pulang?!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Yifan. Membuatnya lepas kontrol dan membentak si manis. Berujung dengan tubuh semampai itu yang terlonjak dan kembali mengeluarkan isakan kecil.

"T..tao.. Tao.. Hanya khawatir Master mengkhianati Tao saat tidak bersama Tao.."

"Hah?"

"Laki-laki itu menghabiskan banyak waktunya di kantor dan berkencan dengan pegawainya.. Dan ia meninggalkan kekasihnya.. Hiks.. Hiks.. T..tao takut Master Yifan seperti itu..."

Seketika segala emosi dan kekesalan yang menumpuk di hati priaa tampan ini sirna seketika. Tergantikan dengan senyum menawan yang kini terpatri pada wajah tampannya.

Merengkuh pinggang ramping kitten hybrid itu kemudian mengangkatnya hingga kini posisi Tao lebih tinggi darinya. Membuat si cantik memekik kaget dan refleks melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya pada pinggang Yifan.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku baby Tao?"

Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa perasaannya selalu cemas. Ia sungguh percaya pada Masternya namun kata hatinya selalu memikirkan hal buruk kala sosok tampan itu jauh darinya.

"Tao percaya Master.. Tapi Tao-"

"Shh... Aku mengerti perasaanmu sayang... Kau memang percaya padaku tapi little baby di dalam sini belum tentu percaya pada Daddynya kan?"

Kedua manik Zitao membola. Melirik kearah perut ratanya dan kembali memandang Yifan dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tao bahkan lupa kalau ada baby disana.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Maafkan Tao..."

Terkekeh pelan, Yifan pun mengecup pipi gembil Tao. Membiarkan pemuda cantik itu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa Peach... Baby takkan marah padamu... Ia hanya mencari perhatianmu... Lagipula, kalian baru satu bulan bersama.. Sudah.. Jangan menangis lagi okay?"

Memberikan jarak diantara mereka, Tao pun akhirnya mengangguk. Tersenyum kecil pada Yifan yang mendongak menatapnya.

"Baiklah.. Karena aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk datang ke kantor.. Mari kita bersenang-senang..."

Dengan lihai, pria tampan ini membawa Tao menuju kamar mereka. Membaringkan tubuh berbalut kaus kebesaran itu diatas ranjang kemudian mengukungnya.

"M..master mau apa?!"

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang... Apalagi?"

Sepasang darkchoco Yifan menatap blackpearl Tao yang begitu memikat. Memenjarakan dan membius sang kitten hingga terdiam dan tak dapat berkutik.

Dengan perlahan Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tersenyum tipis kemudian mengecup pelan belah persik milik Tao. Sedikit menyesap dan memagut manis yang seakan tak ada habisnya itu.

"Urmmhhh..."

Zitao menggerung pelan. Telinga animalnya mulai menekuk sayu dan ekor hitam panjangnya berayun pelan. Mengikuti instingnya untuk membalas ciuman sang Master yang mulai sedikit menuntut.

"Rhhhh.. Uurmmmhhh..."

Mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yifan. Bergerak gelisah kala jemari pria Wu itu menyusup kedalam kaus yang dikenakannya. Mengusap lembut permukaan perutnya.

"Master... Unghhh... Ngaaah... Ahh~"

Zitao terlanjur jatuh. Larut dalam kelembutan yang Yifan berikan. Membuat gairahnya naik dengan cepat.

"M..Masterhhh~"

"Hmm?"

"Sen.. Sentuh..."

Yifan menghentikan ciumannya. Juga menghentikan gerakan mengusapnya seketika. Menyisakan Zitao yang bergerak tak nyaman diantara kungkungannya.

"Aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu Peach.. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak boleh melakukannya... Kau tentu tidak melupakan baby yang sedang tidur di dalam perutmu itu kan?"

Ya. Zitao bukanlah seorang wanita. Ia pemuda setengah kucing yang tengah mengandung seorang bayi dalam perutnya.

Ia harus memberikan pengertian secara perlahan pada Tao agar dapat sedikit mengontrol emosi dan hasratnya selama mengandung.

"Memangnya tidak boleh melakukan itu kalau ada Baby disini?" tanya Tao dengan tatapan polosnya.

Pria Wu ini terkekeh pelan. Mengecup gemas bibir Tao agak lama kemudian mengusap surai jelaga pemuda itu pelan.

"Tentu tidak sayang.. Kegiatan itu bisa membuat ia kesakitan... Memangnya kau mau Baby menangis karena sakit hmm?"

Zitao menggeleng cepat. Mendorong dada Yifan pelan. Mengundang tawa dari CEO Wu Empire itu.

"Jangan timpa-timpa Tao lagi! Master harus jauh-jauh tidur dari Tao! Nanti Baby ketindihan!" ujar kucing manis itu memperingatkan.

Namun bukannya menurut, Yifan justru memeluk tubuh semampai itu erat. Membuat Zitao panik dan meronta kesal.

"Ish! Master lepaaaas~ Kasihan Baby!"

Sang Dominan bersurai brunette itupun akhirnya mengalah. Mengecup pelan kening Zitao kemudian menyingkir dari tubuh kitten hybrid itu.

"Aku akan mandi dan ganti baju dulu.. Kita akan jalan-jalan dan makan diluar hari ini... Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Seketika kedua onyx Zitao berbinar. Memberikan senyum lebar yang menampilkan jejeran gigi mungilnya yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Umm!"

.

.

.

"Master! Tao mau itu!"

"Bubble tea!"

"Balon! Tao mau balon!"

"Master ada boneka panda! Tao mau satu!"

"Kyaaa! Gula kapaaaaas!"

Yifan hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah Zitao. Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah taman bermain karena kitten manisnya terus merengek padanya untuk pergi kesana setelah melihat iklan di TV.

Mengabulkan segala permintaan Zitao untuk membeli makanan, camilan, dan menaiki beberapa wahana yang aman. Tentu saja Yifan tahu jika permintaan Zitao adalah bagian dari masa kehamilannya.

"Zitao apa kau tidak lelah hmm? Sedari tadi kau terus berlari dan mencoba beberapa permainan... Tidak ingin beristirahat?"

Yifan berujar pelan pada Zitao yang berjalan di depannya. Membuat pemuda manis itu menoleh kebelakang.

Kitten hybrid berusia sembilan belas tahun itu menggeleng. Terus menatap sekelilingnya dengan maniknya yang berbinar, sampai-

 **Brukk**

"A..ah!"

 **Grepp**

Sungguh beruntung Yifan menahan tubuh Zitao tepat waktu hingga pemuda cantik itu tak sampai terjatuh menghantam aspal. Membantu pemuda cantik itu untuk berdiri dengan baik dan hendak memaki sang penabrak namun-

"Kris?!"

Kedua manik Yifan membola. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan tutu dress baby blue dan heels yang mempercantik kaki jenjangnya. Melangkah cepat kearahnya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Kris i miss you so much... Really really miss you.."

 **Deg!**

"Cl..Claudia..."

"Krissie! How long since we spend out our time in Prague!" pekik wanita itu senang. Melompat kecil seraya mendekap Yifan erat.

"U..Umh.. Maaf Claudia tapi bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Aku tak dapat bernafas.."

Wanita itu terkekeh anggun. Melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap pria tampan dihadapannya dengan kedua netra yang berbinar.

"Tak kusangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu... Kau.. Semakin tampan.."

 **Sreeet**

Suara robekan kain yang cukup nyaring itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Mendapati pemuda cantik bertopi animal dengan boneka panda yang terbelah dua di genggamannya.

"Tao-er?! Kenapa bonekanya terbelah dua?!" ujar Yifan seraya menghampiri pemuda manis yang terdiam itu.

"H..ah?"

Bagai tersadar dari keterlamunan, Zitao menoleh pada Yifan yang menatapnya khawatir. Melirik sekilas kepala panda yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya, kemudian beralih pada Claudia yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

"U..um.. Tao baik-baik saja..."

Yifan menghela nafasnya pelan. Mengusap lembut sisi wajah Tao kemudian merangkul pinggang ramping itu. Membawanya pada Claudia dan disambut senyum ramah wanita itu.

"Perkenalkan Tao.. Dia Claudia.. Tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Likun.. Dia teman dekatku saat bekerja di Praha tiga tahun lalu.."

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Tao.."

Dengan ragu, jemari Zitao menyambut uluran tangan Claudia. Menjabatnya pelan kemudian menunduk singkat.

"Namaku Tao..."

"Aish.. How cute you are.." puji wanita itu pelan. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan Kris? Kalian terlihat akrab.. Ahhh biar kutebak.. Kau sahabatnya ya? Atau, adik kecilnya?"

Seketika Zitao terdiam. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa tak nyaman mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan Claudia untuknya. Seperti merasa asing dan tersindir.

Dengan cepat, pemuda cantik ini melepaskan rangkulan Yifan pada pinggangnya. Membuat si tampan mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa Zi-"

"Aku harus pergi ke toilet.." ujarnya singkat kemudian berlalu. Tak menghiraukan panggilan Yifan untuknya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja Kris?"

Pria tampan ini terdiam. Menatap kearah Zitao yang menjauh dan beralih pada kepala panda yang tergeletak begitu saja ditanah. Memungutnya, kemudian menatap wanita cantik dihadapannya seraya tersenyum.

"Yeah.. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja..."

.

.

.

'Apa hubunganmu dengan Kris? Kalian terlihat akrab.. Ahhh biar kutebak.. Kau sahabatnya ya? Atau, adik kecilnya?'

Zitao menghela nafasnya pelan. Memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Membuka topi animal yang menempel apik di kepalanya dan membebaskan ekornya.

"Aku? Aku hanyalah kucing.."

Meraba sepasang telinga animal yang bergerak pelan diatas surai kelamnya. Melirik bayangan ekor berhias pita yang memantul di cermin.

"Hubungan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa hubunganku dengan Master Yifan..."

Jemari lentik cat hybrid berusia delapan belas tahun ini bergerak pelan. Meraba perut datarnya dimana makhluk mungilnya tertidur disana.

"Baby... Apa kau tahu.. Sebenarnya, aku bingung dengan pertanyaan wanita itu... Aku.. Tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya..."

Tersenyum kecil, Zitao pun membasuh wajahnya. Kembali memasang topi animalnya dan menyembunyikan ekornya. Merapikan pakaiannya kemudian berjalan keluar dari toilet denggan tergesa. Tak menyadari seseorang menatapnya. Dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau ke China untuk meresmikan butik barumu?"

"Yeah... Dua hari yang lalu.. Dan aku akan kembali ke Praha besok.."

Claudia berujar pelan. Menyesap teh dihadapannya kemudian tersenyum pada Yifan. Tak menyadari tatapan kesal dari pemuda cantik yang duduk di sebelah si tampan.

Ya. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Tiga jam yang berharga dan harusnya ia habiskan bersama orang yang dicintainya justru terbuang sia-sia dengan hadirnya wanita yang sungguh menyebalkan.

"Wahh.. Jika tahu kau datang sejak dua hari yang lalu, aku pasti menemanimu menghabiskan waktu disini... Maafkan aku ya?"

 **Twich! Twich!**

Perempatan imajiner mulai muncul pada kepala Tao. Mengacak strawberry chesse cakenya seolah-olah makanan cantik itu telah melakukan kesalahan besar padanya.

Yifan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan santai. Tersenyum tampan hingga membuat wajah cantik Claudia merona. Mengabaikan Zitao yang terdiam dengan camilannya seolah pemuda itu tak ada.

"Terimakasih Kris.. Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu.. Andai saja kau tak pergi dengan cepat, mungkin... Aku bisa menempati sedikit bagian di hatimu..."

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku lelah..."

Ucapan lirih Tao menghentikan perbincangan Yifan dan Claudia. Membuat si tampan mengernyit bingung menatapnya, kemudian menggenggam lembut jemari lentiknya.

"Ada apa Tao? Tak biasanya kau bersikap seperti in-"

"Jika Master masih ingin disini, Tao akan pulang sendiri.. Jiejie, aku permisi..."

Pemuda manis itu bangkit. Menyandang tas punggungnya kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu. Mengabaikan segalanya dan berlari kearah gerbang taman bermain itu.

"Zitao! Berhenti! Tao!"

Yifan berteriak. Berusaha menghampiri dan meraih kittennya. Namun sayang, pemuda manis itu terlebih dulu memasuki taxi dan menghilang dengan cepat.

"Arrgghhhhhh!"

"Kris.. Are you okay?"

Claudia terengah. Memegang bahu Kris seraya menatap pria itu cemas.

"I'm not okay! For God Sake! Dia sedang mengandung! Anakku!"

"Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?! Ia sendirian dan nekat pulang! Bagaimana jika hal buruk menimpanya?!"

"Hey! Hentikan segala pikiran burukmu itu! Jika kau memang mengkhawatirkannya, susul dia! Jangan hanya berdiri diam disini!"

Pria Wu ini mengerjap. Menatap wajah Claudia yang berada dihadapannya kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Terimakasih.. Senang bisa kembali bertemu denganmu Wang... Kuharap, aku bisa menemanimu di lain waktu..." ujarnya kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan wanita cantik yang tersenyum seraya menatap kepergiannya.

"Semoga bahagia Wu.. Wo ai ni.."

.

.

.

 **Brak!**

Yifan membanting pintu utama mansion mewahnya dengan kasar. Kedua jemarinya terkepal kuat dan rahangnya mengeras. Berjalan dengan terburu menuju kamarnya.

Sepasang darkchoconya memicing kala mendapati sosok Zitao yang bergelung dalam balutan bed cover tebalnya. Melangkah mendekati kitten hybrid itu kemudian duduk di sisinya.

"Kau kenapa Tao? Kenapa kau bersikap aneh hari ini? Kita baik-baik saja kan selama bermain tadi? Lantas mengapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dan pulang begitu saja?"

Pemuda cantik itu diam. Tak menjawab sepatah kata pun dan lebih memilik untuk sedikit bergeser. Menolak sentuhan si tampan Wu pada bahu sempitnya.

 **Sreeet**

 **Brugh!**

Dengan kasar, pria Wu ini menarik selimut yang dikenakan Zitao. Beringsut mengunci pergerakan kucing manis itu dengan tubuh tegapnya.

"Jawab aku Huang Zi-"

"Master masih bisa bertanya kenapa Tao diam.. Tapi Master tidak menyadari apa yang telah Master perbuat!" sentak Zitao.

"Master pikir Tao senang melihat Master terus mengobrol dengan wanita itu?! Master pikir Tao baik-baik saja saat melihatnya memeluk dan menggoda Master?! Meskipun Tao hanya seekor kucing yang Master pungut, setidaknya anggaplah Tao ad- Mmpphhhh!"

Dengan tidak sabaran, pria Wu ini membungkam bibir peach Zitao. Melumatnya cepat dan melesakkan lidahnya untuk menyapa rongga manis itu. Menyesap manisnya susu dan tak memberikan kesempatan bagi si cantik untuk bernafas.

Zitao menolak. Menggelengkan kepalanya yang berujung sia-sia. Air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipi gembilnya. Memukul pelan dada Yifan untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

"Kembalikan saja Tao pada nenek Liu miaw.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Tao mau nenek Liu miaw..."

"Aku takkan pernah menyerahkanmu pada siapapun Huang Zi Tao..."

Dengan lembut Yifan menarik lengan Zitao untuk bangun. Membawa sosok cantik itu duduk di pangkuannya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Jangan menangis.. Kau paling tahu kalau aku tak dapat melihatmu menangis.." ujarnya pelan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Biarkan Tao kembali miaw... Tao hanya kucing yang Master selamatkan.. Hiks.. Hiks..Tao bukan siapa-siapanya Master kan? Hiks.."

"Hey.. Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

Terlihat gurat terkejut pada paras dewa Yifan. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan jemari Zitao yang menutupi parasnya. Menatap wajah sedih makhluk menggemaskan itu.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan itu pada Tao... Tapi saat Likun jie bertanya tentang hubungan Tao dengan Master, Tao tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya... Satu-satunya yang dapat menggambarkan hubungan Tao dengan Master hanyalah.. Majikan dan hewan peliharaannya..."

Pemuda cantik itu mengatakan segala isi hatinya dengan isakan. Sepasang blackpearlnya menolak membalas tatapan Yifan dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau salah besar jika menganggap apa yang ada diotakmu itu nyata Tao... Harus berapa kali kujelaskan kalau kita saling memiliki heum?"

"Tapi majikan dan hewan peliharaannya pun saling memiliki... Tao sudah berpikir dengan keras.. Sampai-sampai kepala Tao sakit..." isak Zitao frustasi seraya memukul kesal kepalanya.

"Sayangku..."

Kembali memeluk sosok mungil itu. Perlahan senyuman tipis menghiasi paras tampan Yifan. Ia mengerti perasaan yang pemuda cantik itu rasakan saat ini.

"Jadi kau merasa kesal karena tak tahu apa status hubungan kita hmm?"

"Salah satunya Master... Tao juga kesal karena Master lebih banyak mengacuhkan Tao tadi.."

Mengecup puncak surai kelam pemuda itu berkali-kali, Yifan pun menggumamkan maaf. Merasa amat menyesal karena telah membuat kitten manisnya bingung dengan hubungan yang mereka jalani.

Perlahan melepaskan dekapan itu kemudian merogoh sakunya. Pria Wu ini menarik keluar sebuah kotak beludru biru. Membukanya kemudian menunjukkannya pada Zitao.

"Cincin?"

"Sebenarnya, sudah sangat lama aku ingin melakukan ini... Seharusnya kulakuan saat kita berada di taman dan naik bianglala.. Tapi, karena semua yang terjadi sungguh jauh dari apa yang aku harapkan, akan kulakukan disini saja.."

Kitten hybrid berusia delapan belas tahun ini terdiam. Masih tak mengerti dan hanya menatap bingung Yifan yang memasangkan cincin platina dengan berlian kecil pada jari manisnya.

"Dengarkan aku Huang.. Aku tak pernah perduli.. Siapapun kau dan darimana kau berasal... Bagaimana wujudmu, maupun sikapmu.. Aku mencintaimu.. Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga yang aku punya..."

Ada sedikit jeda dalam kalimat Yifan. Pria Wu ini menghela nafasnya pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan gugup luarbiasa yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Namun kala ia melihat sosok cantik itu menatapnya dengan begitu lugu dan polos, segala perasaan buruk itu menghilang. Tergantikan dengan senyuman tampan dan keteguhan hati.

"Kau harus menikah denganku Tao..."

Singkat. Padat. Dan mampu membuat kucing manis ini membola dengan rahang kecilnya yang terjatuh. Tak percaya.

"Aku ingin kau jadi pendamping hidupku.. Temanku dikala sedih atau senang.. Ibu dari anak-anakku.. Aku ingin kau menjadi segalanya bagiku..."

"Master... Apakah Master sedang bergurau?" tanya Zitao lirih.

Pria Wu ini menggeleng. Meremat lembut bahu sempit Zitao dan menatap sepasang blackpearl favoritnya teduh.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah seserius ini dalam hidupku sayang..."

Perlahan, sebuah senyuman terbit pada paras menawan Zitao. Beringsut memeluk sosok Yifan erat seraya terisak pelan. Terlalu bahagia untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Jangan pernah ragukan aku atau hubungan kita Huang... Jika kau merasa kesal, katakan padaku.. Jangan dipendam sendirian.. Kau tahu, aku hampir gila saat memikirkanmu pulang sendirian dengan taksi... Aku mencintaimu.. Sungguh mencintaimu.."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Maaf.. Maafkan Tao juga miaw.. Tao sudah membuat Master marah dengan sikap menyebalkan Tao.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Tao benar-benar takut Master meninggalkan Tao dan hanya menganggap Tao peliharaan yang hanya diperlukan saat bosan.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Maaf.. Hiks.. Maafkan Tao miaw..."

"Shhh... Sayangku.. Jangan menangis... Sudah... Lupakan saja hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini okey?"

Zitao menggangguk dalam dekapan Yifan. Ekornya bergoyang pelan. Membiarkan Sang Master menepuk pelan punggungnya dan bersenandung lirih. Menyamankan dirinya yang memang benar-benar merasa lelah.

Perlahan sepasang blackpearl itu terpejam. Seiring dengan helaan nafas yang teratur dan berhentinya ekor hitam itu bergoyang.

Yifan tersenyum. Sedikit mengintip kitten cantiknya yang telah terlelap kemudian membaringkan tubuh semampai itu. Bangkit dan berdiri di sisi ranjang, serta menyelimuti Zitao.

"Setelah ini kita akan bahagia Tao-er.. Aku berjanji.. Karena aku sungguh mencintaimu.. Dan aku, akan membuktikan segala ucapanku padamu..."

Mengusap pelan puncak surai itu, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada pahatan cantik dihadapannya.

"Sweet dream.. My lil' kitty.."

Dan sebuah kecupan manis pun menutup kisah mereka hari itu. Dengan sebuah kepastian untuk Tao, dan keteguhan hati seorang Yifan Wu.

Mereka tak pernah menyadari, bahwa seseorang selalu memperhatikan mereka. Mengawasi dalam diam tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya.

Sosok wanita tua dengan cheongsam dan sanggul pada surai peraknya itu tersenyum. Memuji bagaimana seorang Yifan berhasil membuat satu-satunya kitten paling nakal miliknya dapat tunduk dan jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Asalkan kau tidak meninggalkannya Yifan.. Kuharap hal itu takkan pernah terjadi.."

"Karena dengan meninggalkan dia yang telah bergantung padamu, akan membunuhnya.. Baik hati, maupun raganya..."

"Kutitipkan kitten nakalku padamu.."

Dan setelahnya, sosok itu pun menghilang. Memudar bagaikan bayangan, dan menyisakan kucing abu-abu tua yang berlari meninggalkan mansion mewah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"KITTEN"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **This is Yaoi fict!**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page please!**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sebuah hal sederhana. Amat sangat sederhan yang diminta oleh seorang Yifan Wu kala ia merasa hidupnya mulai-cukup-sangat-amat-terlalu- monoton dan berwarna monokrom.**

 **Ia ingin Tuhan memberikan sedikit warna dan penyegar.**

 **Agar ia, dapat lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KITTEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaaaa! Menjauh dari Taooo! Tao tidak mau mandiiiiii!"

Inilah suasana pagi di Mansion Wu. Rumah dua tingkat dengan taman superluas itu akan selalu ribut dengan pekikan sang Nyonya rumah yang menolak untuk mandi dan sang Tuan rumah yang akan menggunakan berbagai cara agar calon "istri"nya mau mandi.

" _Come on_ Tao! Ini sudah jam tujuh! Kita ada janji untuk fitting baju di butik jam delapan!"

"Tidak mau! Tao tidak mau pergiiii!"

Pemuda bertelinga dan berekor hitam itu melompat cepat. Berlari menghindari Yifan yang telah siap menangkapnya.

Perut yang sedikit membesar sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada gerakan si cantik. Dengan lincah, sepasang kaki jenjangnya berayun cepat. Menuruni undakan tangga tanpa kesulitan yyang berarti.

"Huang Zitao berhenti berlari atau aku benar-benar marah padamu!"

Mendengar ancaman itu, Zitaopun berhenti berlari. Mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal seraya menghentakkan kakinya kuat.

 **Grepp**

"Kyaaa! Turunkan Tao! Ya! Master Yifan! Tao tidak mau mandiiii!"

Zitao meronta dalam gendongan Yifan. Memukul kuat dada pria tampan itu seraya berteriak histeris. Air mata mulai menumpuk dan melapisi sepasang blackpearlnya. Siap menetes dan membasahi pipi porselennya.

"Huang Zi Tao! Hentikan rengekanmu itu!"

Zitao yang memang berada dalam suasana hati terburuknya pun terdiam. Bibir sewarna peachnya bergetar pelan dan..

"Huweeeee! Master Yifan jahaaaat! Master membentak Zitao lagi miaw!"

Yifan menghentikan langkahnya yang telah sampai diambang pintu kamar mandi mereka. Menghela nafasnya pelan seraya menatap kittennya yang menangis hanya karena masalah sepele.

 _"Sabarkan hatimu Wu.. Dia sedang mengandung.. Sindrom ibu hamil.."_

"Zitao dengarkan aku.." ujar Yifan lembut.

Menurunkan tubuh sintal Zitao dan menggandengnya menuju sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan, kemudian berlutut dihadapannya.

"Lusa kita akan menikah.. Kau dan aku.. Kita akan membina sebuah hubungan yang dinamakan rumah tangga..."

Menggenggam jemari berhias cincin platina dihadapannya dengan erat. Memaksa si cantik menatap wajahnya seraya terisak pelan.

"Dua orang yang berniat berjalan bersama harus saling mengerti... Harus saling mengalah.. Kalau tidak, mereka akan berpisah.. Dan mengambil jalan mereka masing-masing.. Apakah kau ingin itu terjadi pada hubungan kita heumm?"

Kepala berhias surai sekelam malam itu menggeleng pelan. Jemarinya balas menggenggam dengan erat.

"Tidak.. Tao tidak mau itu terjadi.."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau mengalah untukku? Sekali ini saja Tao.. Hingga pemberkatan selesai, aku berjanji akan memenuhi segala permintaanmu dan Baby... Tapi untuk sekali ini saja, menurutlah.."

"Tapi Tao tidak mau mandi miaw~ Tao benci air~ Tidak usah mandi miaw~"

Pemuda cantik ini kembali merajuk. Menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Yifan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Hhh.. Baiklah.. Tidak mandi, tapi aku akan membasuh tubuhmu saja dengan air hangat, dan kau harus menggosok gigimu.. Hmm?"

Seketika kedua netra Zitao berbinar cerah. Dengan cepat ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yifan kemudian..

 **Cups!**

Mengecup pipi pria Wu itu cepat.

"Tao cinta Master Yifan miaw!"

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Wu!"

Pekikan bernada riang itu terlontar dari bibir seorang wanita cantik berpakaian modis kala Yifan dan Tao memasuki sebuah butik ternama yang menjual gaun dan setelan jas untuk pernikahan.

Yap, setelah melewati sesi membasuh dan sarapan yang penuh perjuangan, akhirnya Yifan berhasil membawa kitten manisnya untuk memilih pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan pada hari bahagia mereka. Dan pria Wu ini tentu saja takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

"Ah, Jessica... Lama tidak bertemu.." ujar Yifan seraya memeluk wanita itu.

"Bencana apa yang kulewatkan hingga bisa melihat seorang pria yang berstatus single seumur hidup, datang ke butikku ini hmm?"

Yifan terkekeh. Menarik lembut pinggang Zitao dan membawanya ke hadapan wanita cantik itu.

"Perkenalkan.. Pemuda cantik ini calon istriku.. Kami akan menikah lusa.."

Seketika sepasang hazel Jessica membola. Menatap horor kearah Yifan, kemudian kembali pada Zitao yang memandang aneh dirinya.

" _What the fuckin' things you say_? _Are you kidding me_? _I mean_.. _He's a boy_ Wu! _And_.. _Oh my gosh_! _He's pregnant_?!"

Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap aneh Jessica yang mengoceh dalam bahasa inggris seraya mengipas-ngipas wajahnya sendiri.

"Master.. Apakah wanita ini.. Waras?"

Bertanya tanpa sedikitpun berbasa-basi. Membuat Jessica menghentikan ocehannya, kemudian menatap tajam Zitao yang menggamit lengan Yifan.

"Maaf?"

"Nothing.. Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam hatiku saat memasuki butik ini.. Kau membuatnya terlihat begitu indah.." ujar Tao seraya tersenyum kecil.

Jessica mengibaskan surai cokelatnya. Bersedekap angkuh seraya mengangkat dagu.

"Tentu saja indah! Ayo ikut aku! Akan kubuat kau berubah menjadi angsa cantik yang pantas bersanding dengan pangeran tampan!"

Wanita itupun menarik lengan Zitao cepat menjauh dari Yifan yang sedari tadi acuh dan sibuk memilih setelan jas yang akan dikenakannya nanti. Membawanya ke bagian dalam butik yang berisi gaun indah untuk pengantin wanita.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini? Kau tahu pasti aku ini laki-laki.."

Zitao bertanya dengan nada ketus. Benar-benar berbeda dengan pribadinya yang biasanya akan bersikap pemalu dan manis.

Bersedekap seraya menatap tajam Jessica yang sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari dengan beberapa potong gaun yang tersampir pada lengan kurusnya. Merasa kesal diacuhkan oleh si pemilik butik

"Dengar- umm, siapa namamu tadi?"

"Tao.. Wu Zi Tao.."

"Ah, Tao.. Dengar.. Aku sudah bersusah payah datang dari New York hanya demi Kris yang akan menikah... Dan calon suamimu itu sendiri yang memintaku untuk menyulapmu menjadi angsa cantik.."

"Jadi, maksudmu aku itik buruk rupa?!"

Zitao memekik kesal. Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Jessica yang selalu menyinggung angsa cantik dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Asal tahu saja, ia sudah melahap habis bacaan yang ada di perpustakaan milik Masternya. Termasuk cerita dongeng tentang itik buruk rupa.

"Sebenarnya kau manis.. Hanya saja pakaianmu itu membuatmu terlihat aneh... Bercerminlah.. Kau hanya memakai dress longgar dan sweater.. Juga topi aneh yang benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan pakaianmu..." ujar wanita cantik ini seraya menunjuk bayangan Zitao yang ada pada permukaan cermin.

"Aku tidak bisa memakai celana.. Terasa sesak dan membuatku susah bergerak.."

Jessica menjentikkan jemari lentiknya seraya menatap dalam sepasang blackpearl Zitao. Menyeringai jahil, kemudian menyodorkan tiga gaun putih pada pemuda cantik itu.

"Maka dari itu aku memberikanmu gaun.. Kujamin kau akan terlihat cantik di hari pernikahanmu lusa.. Hmm?"

Dengan berat hati, Zitao menerima gaun-gaun mahal itu. Mengundang senyuman yang terbit pada paras cantik Jessica. Membuat wanita itu berdecak tak sabar dan mendorong pelan tubuh Zitao memasuki kamar ganti yang ada.

"Katakan jika kau mengalami kesulitan saat memakainya Tao.. Jiejie akan dengan senang hati membantumu!"

"Yaak! Keluar dari siniii!

.

.

.

Yifan mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya tak sabar. Sesekali melirik jam tangannya dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

Pria Wu ini benci menunggu dan dengan pintarnya Jessica membuatnya menunggu. Padahal dirinya sudah sangat penasaran dengan pakaian yang dipersiapkan wanita itu untuk calon isterinya.

 **Drrt.. Drrt..**

Getaran ponsel itu membuyarkan keterdiaman pria berparas dewa ini. Dengan gerakan malas ia merogoh saku celana panjangnya. Menarik keluar benda tipis dan mengusap panel hijau pada permukaannya.

 _"Yo Kris! Aku berada di bandara Icheon dan akan berangkat sekitar lima belas menit lagi... Bisakah kau jemput aku nanti?"_

"Kau kan bisa naik taxi untuk pergi ke mansionku Kim.." ujar Yifan malas. Memainkan kunci mobil dengan jemarinya yang bebas.

 _"Ya! Aku tidak mau naik taxi! Aku ingin kau sendiri yang menjemputku!"_

Yifan berdecak kesal. Menatap kearah jendela butik demi mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ocehan pria yang berdengung dari speaker ponselnya. Tak menyadari sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut heels hitam berdiri di hadapannya.

"M..master.."

Hanya satu kali. Dan terdengar bagai oase di tengah gersangnya padang pasir. Membuat si tampan Wu menolehkan kepalanya dan menjatuhkan rahang tegasnya seketika. Membola kala melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"K..kabari aku jika sudah sampai Kim.."

 _"Yak! Wu Yi Fan! Apa maksud-"_

-pip-

Dengan gerakan kaku bagai manekin yang telah lama terabaikan, Yifan bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah pelan menuju sosok dihadapannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Z..zitao?"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dibalik helaian jelaganya. Menolak menatap sang Master.

Telinga animalnya bergerak-gerak risau dan ekornya bergoyang pelan. Menandakan betapa gugup dirinya.

"Kau.. Kau sungguh indah.."

Ya. Bagaimana Yifan tidak memuji? Tao memang terlihat sangat menawan dengan gaun diatas lutut yang mengekspos bahu sempit nan mulusnya.

Perutnya yang sedikit membesar justru memberikan kesan seksi di mata Yifan. Juga kaki panjang nan rampingnya yang terbalut dengan sepatu heels hitam dan surai yang dihiasi oleh flower crown veils berwarna pastel.

Zitao bagaikan malaikat yang jatuh dari langit.

"Jung.. Kau... Kau apakan calon istriku?"

Yifan berujar dengan sepasang netra yang masih tertuju pada Zitao. Terlalu terpesona hingga mengabaikan Jessica yang bersedekap di sebelah Zitao.

"Hanya melakukan apa yang kau minta.. Aku membuatnya terlihat menawan kan? Aku mengorbankan salah satu masterpieceku yang paling berharga untuk ekor panjangnya.. For God Sake Kris.. Kau harus membayarku lima kali lipat!" dumal wanita cantik itu.

Yifan tersenyum. Mengusap lembut sisi wajah Zitao kemudian menarik pinggang pemuda itu mendekat. Mengunci tatapan sang kitten cantik dengan sepasang darkchoconya yang memikat.

"Kirimkan saja nomor rekeningmu padaku... Katakan berapa yang kau minta dan kau akan mendapatkannya..."

Jessica mendengus. Meraih smartphonenya dan membidik kearah Yifan dan Tao. Memotret sebuah gambar dan tersenyum kala melihat hasilnya.

" _That's a great idea_.. _Call_!"

.

.

.

"Aku harus menjemput si pendek Kim di bandara.. Kau tak apa jika kutinggal sendirian dirumah Tao?

Zitao mengangguk cepat. Memberikan senyuman menggemaskannya pada Yifan yang sibuk membenahi pakaiannya di depan cermin.

"Apakah akan lama miaw?"

Pria Wu ini tersenyum. Mengusak helaian surai Zitao lembut kemudian mengecup cepat dahi yang tertutup poni hitam itu.

"Tidak akan lewat dari setengah jam.. Aku berjanji.. Hmm?"

"Baiklah.. Tao mengerti.."

Sepasang tungkai semampai itu mengekori Yifan yang melangkah menuju halaman mansion mereka. Melambaikan tanggannya pelan kala Yifan memasuki mobil dan mulai menjalankan kuda besi itu meninggalkan area mansion mereka.

Kala audi hitam itu tak lagi terlihat, Zitao melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Mengganti seluruh pakaian santainya dengan training abu-abu dan sweater tebal. Memakai beanienya dan sepatu kets pada sepasang kakinya.

Pemuda cantik ini meraih sebuah kertas dan pulpen. Menuliskan beberapa untaian kata yang berubah menjadi rangkaian kalimat yang tidak begitu panjang.

Meletakkan selembar kertas itu diatas meja kerja sang Master dan menimpanya dengan pulpen yang ia gunakan sebelumnya.

Zitao meraih tas ransel yang entah kapan dipersiapkannya. Memakainya, kemudian melangkah menuju area luar mansion.

"Master Yifan.. Maafkan Tao miaw...Tapi Tao harus melakukan ini.."

Dengan air mata yang mulai menetes membasahi kedua pipi gembilnya, Zitao mulai melangkah. Meninggalkan Mansion Wu tanpa berniat menolehkan kepalanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, sosok kitten cantik itu menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Meninggalkan secarik surat yang mungkin akan membuat sang Wu hancur nantinya.

 _Master Yifan..._

 _Maaf, Tao harus pergi..._

 _Tao.._

 _Belum siap untuk menikah..._

 _Jangan cari Tao karena Tao akan baik-baik saja.._

 _Wo ai ni.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh!**

 **Ini cerita updatenya lama banget...**

 **Si Taonya gamau nikah...**

 **Ada yang tahu kenapa?**

 **Maaf ini pendek...**

 **Untuk seterusnya, kitten akan dipost di ffn...**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya!**

 **Chu!**


	9. Chapter 9

**"KITTEN"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **This is Yaoi fict!**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page please!**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanya sebuah hal sederhana. Amat sangat sederhana yang diminta oleh seorang Yifan Wu kala ia merasa hidupnya mulai-cukup-sangat-amat-terlalu- monoton dan berwarna monokrom.**

 **Ia ingin Tuhan memberikan sedikit warna dan penyegar.**

 **Agar ia, dapat lebih bersemangat menjalani hidupnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KITTEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Master Yifan..._

 _Maaf, Tao harus pergi..._

 _Tao.._

 _Belum siap untuk menikah..._

 _Jangan cari Tao karena Tao akan baik-baik saja.._

 _Wo ai ni.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Nenek Liu!"

Pekikan merdu itu terdengar nyaring dan menggema. Memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan sebuah rumah bernuansa khas China ini.

Seiring dengan suara derap langkah yang terdengar tergesa. Terlihat sosok wanita tua dengan surai perak dan cheongsam maroon yang membalut tubuhnya.

Membola kala mendapati seorang pemuda cantik dengan surai kelam, dan telinga animal yang bergerak pelan berdiri di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Z.. Zitao?"

"Nenek Liuuuuu!"

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

 **Brugh!**

Pemuda cantik bermarga Huang itu berlari cepat. Menubrukkan tubuhnya seraya memeluk sosok renta dihadapannya dengan begitu erat.

"Zitao merindukan nenek! Kenapa tidak pernah datang menemui Tao lagi?!"

Kitten manis itu berujar dengan nada suara merajuk. Kedua manik kelamnya berkaca-kaca dan bibir kucingnya bergetar pelan. Siap untuk menangis.

Nyonya Liu mengerjap pelan. Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Mengusap punggung kitten kesayangannya begitu lembut.

"Bukankah kau sudah bahagia bersama Majikan barumu? Untuk apa aku datang menemuimu? Aku sudah yakin bahwa kau berada di tangan yang tepat Zitao..."

Pemuda cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Nyonya Liu dengan pandangan yang tak fokus. Membuat wanita berparas aristokrat itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Katakan padaku kucing nakal... Kekacauan apalagi yang kau perbuat hah?"

Tubuh tinggi Zitao bergetar. Mengkerut takut kala mendapati paras majikan galaknya yang seakan dapat menembus jantungnya.

"Z..Zitao..."

"A..ha?"

"Zitao.."

"Katakan dengan cepat!"

Menelan salivanya gugup, si cantik Huang meraih jemari keriput Nyonya Liu. Menggenggamnya erat seraya menatap dengan kitty eyes andalannya yang berkaca.

Berharap bahwa wanita tua dihadapannya takkan murka.

"Zitao kabur dari rumah Master Yifan..."

"Apa?!"

Manik abu-abu wanita itu membola. Tak percaya dengan apa yang terlontar dari belah bibir sewarna peach kucing kesayangannya.

"Kau kabur dari rumah Yifan?! Bodoh! Lusa hari pernikahanmu kan?! Dasar nakaaaal!"

"Kyaaaa! Nenek hentikan! Telinga Tao sakiiit!"

Zitao memekik kala jemari keriput Nyonya Liu menarik kuat telinga animalnya. Membuatnya harus menunduk demi menyelamatkan pendengarannya.

"Rasakan ini! Kucing nakal! Kau memang harus diberi hukuman!"

"Ya! Lepaskan nek! Ini benar-benar sakiit! Awww!"

 **Pletak!**

Sebuah pukulan yang cukup kuat mendarat diatas puncak surai si manis. Membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan seraya terduduk di depan kaki sang Nyonya. Mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan calon suamimu di rumah besar itu?! Kalian berdua akan menikah lusa Zitao! Lusa! Demi Tuhan!"

Nyonya Liu memijat pelipisnya frustasi. Padahal ia sudah bersukacita dan merelakan si kucing untuk dipinang seorang pria mapan nan tampan yang benar-benar mencintainya. Namun yang hendak dipinang justru membuat masalah besar dengan pergi meninggalkan pernikahannya begitu saja.

Mau diletakkan dimana Nama Baiknya dihadapan Si Tampan Wu itu?

 **Grepp!**

Dengan kasar Nyonya Liu menggenggam jemari Zitao. Memaksa pemuda itu bangun dan menariknya paksa menuju pintu utama rumah itu.

"Pulang! Aku sudah memberikanmu pada orang lain! Kau bukan lagi tanggung jawabku! Pulang!"

"Tidak mau! Tao mau disini saja! Tao tidak mau bertemu dengan Master Yifan miaw!"

Zitao meronta. Merengek seraya menangis. Entah mengapa pemuda cantik yang tengah mengandung itu menolak mentah-mentah untuk kembali ke pangkuan Masternya.

"BERHENTI BERSIKAP KEKANAK-KANAKAN HUANG ZI TAO!"

 _"Huang Zi Tao! Hentikan rengekanmu itu!"_

Seketika sepasang manik kelam Zitao membola. Bungkam kala sepasang telinganya seolah mendengar bentakan lain. Dari Yifan. Bukan Nyonya Liu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Master Yifan... Hiks.. Hiks.."

Kitten cantik itu menutup kedua telinga animalnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kala merasakan suara berat itu mendengung di kepalanya.

"Tidak mau! Hiks.. Hiks! Tao tidak mau kembali! Tidak mauuu!"

Nyonya Liu menghela nafasnya pelan. Kedua telapaknya bergerak untuk merengkuh tubuh semampai dihadapannya. Mendekapnya lembut seraya menggumamkan kata-kata penenang.

"Zitao... Sudah... Jangan menangis lagi... Nenek takkan memaksamu kembali ke tempat Tuan Wu..."

Perlahan isakan itu terhenti. Menyisakan tubuh yang bergetar samar dan wajah sendu si kitten cantik yang menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu sang Nyonya.

"Benarkah? Nenek takkan memaksa Tao untuk pulang lagi miaw?"

Nyonya Liu tersenyum. Menepuk pelan punggung sempit Tao, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

Menangkup kedua pipi gembil pemuda manis itu lembut. Menatap dalam sepasang manik kelam yang berkaca dihadapannya.

"Ya.. Dengan satu syarat..."

Zitao mengernyitkan dahinya. Menatap tak mengerti majikan terdahulunya.

"Kau harus memberitahu aku.. Apa alasanmu pergi dari rumah itu..."

.

.

.

 **Brukk**

Kedua tungkai panjang pria tampan ini melemas. Bertumpu pada sisi meja kerjanya.

Kedua manik darkchoconya bergerak liar dan jemarinya menggenggam erat secarik kertas yang sebelumnya ia temukan diatas mejanya.

"Kris... Kau tak apa?"

Tepukan pelan pada bahunya membuat Yifan tersadar. Mengambil nafasnya yang terasa begitu berat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pria tampan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Joon... A-aku..."

 **Sreet!**

Joon menarik cepat secarik kertas yang berada dalam genggaman Yifan. Membaca sederet kalimat yang ada dan membola. Tak percaya.

"Pengantinmu... Pergi?!"

Yifan bingung. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Hatinya terasa hancur. Bahkan otaknya seakan kosong dan tak dapat berfikir dengan jernih.

Zitao yang beberapa jam lalu masih memeluknya. Zitao yang beberapa jam lalu masih mengeong padanya. Zitao yang beberapa jam lalu masih merengek padanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Zitao...

Zitao..

Zitao.

"-ris! Kris hey!"

Yifan mengerjap. Kembali menatap sepasang manik Joon yang memandangnya sedih. Tertawa miris melihat nasibnya dan cintanya.

"Aku tak apa! Kau berlebihan Kim Joonmyeon! Hahaahaha!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak baik-baik saja... Ayo! Kita pergi! Kita cari calon istrimu!" ujar Joonmyeon seraya menarik lengan Kris.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu! Biarkan saja dia pergi! Aku takkan mati tanpanya!"

Yifan melepaskan genggaman Joonmyeon pada lengannya. Masih dengan tawanya yang menyedihkan dan air mata yang entah sejak kapan membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Seumur hidupnya mengenal pria Wu itu, Kim Joonmyeon belum pernah melihat CEO muda itu menangis. Bahkan kala setiap orang menolaknya di panti, Yifan tetap pada pendiriannya.

Dingin dan arogan.

Namun kali ini ia terdiam. Sahabat kecilnya tertawa. Namun dengan air mata. Tanpa diberi tahu pun Joonmyeon tahu bahwa Wu Yi Fan tidak baik-baik saja.

"Wu.. Kau takkan baik-baik saja... Ayo! Kita cari Zitao dan menyeretnya pulang! Pemuda itu pasti belum ja-"

 **Plak!**

Dengan kasar Yifan menepis jemari Joonmyeon. Melangkah gontai meninggalkan ruang kerjanya menuju kamarnya dan Zitao yang berada di lantai dua.

 **Blam!**

Bantingan pintu yang begitu kuat itu membuat pria berdarah Korea ini menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak mengejar Yifan. Membuatnya berdiri diambang papan dengan ukiran Liong pada permukaannya itu.

 **Prang!**

"Aaaaarrgggghhhhhhh!"

 **Bruagh!**

" _Bastard_! _Motherfucker_! _Fuckkk_!"

 **Bruk!**

"Huang Zi Taooo! Zi Taoooooooo!"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. Memutuskan meninggalkan sahabatnya dan membiarkan pria Wu itu melampiaskan kekecewaannya.

"Huang Zi Tao... Aku benar-benar penasaran padanya... Seberapa menawannya pemuda itu hingga bisa membuat Yifan bertekuk lutut di kakinya..."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin menginap disini?"

Nyonya Liu bertanya seraya mengusap surai Zitao. Pemuda itu tampak nyaman merebahkan kepalanya pada pangkuan majikan terdahulunya. Memejamkan sepasang onyxnya kala merasakan usapan lembut pada puncak kepalanya.

"Mungkin akan tinggal disini... Selamanya..."

Nyonya Liu menghela nafasnya pelan. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan cara untuk membuat kitten nakal yang tengah mengandung itu mau kembali ke Mansion Wu.

"Katakan padaku... Apakah Yifan.. Menyakitimu?"

Zitao menggeleng pelan. Membuka kedua maniknya dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Apakah.. Kau tak mencintainya? Kau membencinya Tao?"

Gelengan pelan kembali diberikan Zitao sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Nyonya Liu. Namun dengan samar. Begitu samar.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu meninggalkannya?"

Pemuda cantik berusia sembilan belas tahun itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berbaring memunggungi sang Nenek.

"Zitao... Aku bertanya padamu.. Kenapa bersikap seperti itu hah?"

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Terdengar isakan samar dari belah bibir pemuda Huang itu. Punggung sempitnya bergetar kecil. Membuat Nyonya Liu bingung dengan sikap kittennya yang tak wajar.

"Zitao jawab a-"

"Apakah aku pantas untuknya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak normal... Aku laki-laki setengah kucing yang punya telinga dan ekor aneh pada tubuhku.. Aku bisa mengandung seperti seorang perempuan dan aku akan terikat pada orang yang berhasil menjamah tubuhku... Apakah itu terlihat normal?"

"Apakah salah jika aku berpikir bahwa aku tak pantas bersanding dengannya? Dia laki-laki tampan... Mapan... Terkenal dan disegani banyak orang... Sedangkan aku? Apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan tentang pemuda aneh setengah kucing bisa bersanding dengan seorang Wu Yi Fan..."

"Zitao..."

"Aku belum selesai nek! Bagaimana jika orang-orang menangkap aku?! Menyangka aku seorang maniak dan mencari tahu darimana aku berasal dan bisa mendapatkan telinga dan ekor ini?! Bagaimana kalau orang-orang menghujat Yifan karena menikahi aku?! Bagaimana jika mereka menghancurkan reputasi Yifan dan membuatnya dalam kesusahan?! Bagaimana bisa aku melihat orang yang kucintai hancur karena aku?!"

Zitao berujar dengan isakan yang kacau. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia masih menolak menatap Nyonya Liu. Tak menyadari pandangan terluka dari sepasang manik abu-abu wanita tua itu.

"Kau menyesal dengan keadaanmu sekarang Tao?"

Bertanya dengan teramat lirih. Membuat Zitao tersentak, kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya cepat. Menggeleng seraya menatap raut kecewa dari majikannya terdahulu.

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Aku tak pernah menyesal! Aku bersumpah aku selalu mensyukuri keadaanku yang seperti ini Nek!"

"Maaf... Karena aku dan mendiang suamiku, kau harus menanggung kesakitan dan malu seperti in-"

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Zitao tak pernah merasa sakit atau malu! Kalian tidak bersalah! Jangan seperti ini! Maaf.. Maafkan Tao... Maaf.."

Zitao berujar seraya menggenggam erat jemari Nyonya Liu. Mengecupnya berulang kali seraya berucap banyak maaf.

"Jika tidak ada Nenek dan Kakek, mungkin Tao takkan bisa bernafas di dunia ini... Mungkin.. Mungkin Tao hanyalah bangkai di pinggir jalan.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Ampuni Tao.. Ampuni Tao.."

Zitao menangis. Bagai anak kecil. Sorot matanya menggambarkan penyesalan yang begitu besar. Membuat Nyonya Liu teringat akan seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya.

 _"Liu Bei..."_

.

.

.

 _Sore itu, hujan membasahi kota Shanghai. Seiring dengan sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang berjalan menyusuri pedestrian dengan sebuah payung hitam yang menaungi tubuh mereka._

 _Liu Bei dan Liu Mei. Sepasang ilmuwan jenius yang hidup tertutup dari dunia luar._

 _Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka sebagai sepasang suami isteri yang bahagia dan melakukan berbagai eksperimen tertutup dalam hunian megah mereka._

 _Tak ada satupun orang penting di dunia yang tak mengenal mereka. Bahkan tak jarang mereka mendapatkan tawaran untuk bekerja bagi instansi penting sebuah negara._

 _Sayangnya, Tuan dan Nyonya Liu sama sekali tak tertarik dengan uang. Mereka merasa bahagia hanya dengan hidup berdua dan melakukan penelitian di laboratorium tertutup yang mereka miliki di mansion mewah mereka._

 _"Kau ingin pergi kemana lagi hari ini? Kita sudah mengunjungi banyak tempat dan menghabiskan banyak waktu diluar rumah... Kau tahu kalau fisikmu itu lemah dan tak dapat terus-menerus melakukan pekerjaan berat..."_

 _Nyonya Liu mengoceh kesal. Merutuki sikap suaminya yang begitu keras kepala dan membuatnya kelihatan seperti wanita galak yang suka mengomel._

 _Ya, Tuan Liu lahir dengan fisik yang tidak sempurna. Jantungnya lemah dan tubuhnya tak dapat dipaksa untuk bekerja terlalu keras._

 _Nyonya Liu sudah mengusahakan berbagai cara untuk membujuk suami tercintanya agarr mau melakukan transplantasi. Namun pria tampan bermanik kelam itu menolak dengan tegas dengan alasan yang menurut Nyonya Liu sendiri tak masuk akal._

 _"Jantungku takkan pernah kutukar dengan milik orang lain.. Karena debarannya takkan sama setiap melihatmu... Hanya jantung ini yang akan berdetak keras saat bersamamu.. Dan karena jantung ini, aku menyadari kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu.."_

 _"Baobei.. Sudahlah... Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini berulang kali.. Jika sudah tiba waktunya untuk mati, kenapa harus bersusah payah untuk bertahan hidup?"_

 _Nyonya Liu berdecih. Namun tersenyum pada akhirnya._

 _Suaminya benar._

 _Untuk apa bersusah payah bertahan._

 _Jika pada akhirnya, Tuhan yang memberikan nafas hidup, mengambil kembali nyawamu?_

.

.

.

 _"Argghhhhhhh!"_

 _"Liu Bei bertahanlah! Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku belum siap! Tidak! Aku takkan pernah siap!"_

 _Nyonya Liu menggenggam erat jemari suaminya. Dokter dan suster tampak berusaha menangani tubuh lemah itu. Menangis terisak kala melihat aliran darah yang melewati celah bibir suaminya._

 _"Jantungnya semakin melemah.. Pembuluh darahnya rusak karena dipaksa untuk bekerja terlalu keras... Transplantasi pun percuma.."_

 _"Maafkan kami Nyonya.."_

 _Wanita cantik ini menggeleng kuat. Semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Tuan Liu. Menggeleng pelan kala melihat kardiograf yang menampilkan detak organ kehidupan pria tampan itu yang semakin melemah._

 _"Baobei... Sudah-lah.."_

 _"Tidak.. Liu Bei aku bersumpah akan membencimu jika kau meninggalkan aku... Hiks.. Hiks.."_

 _Tuan Liu tersenyum. Mengusap sisi wajah cantik isterinya. Memuja paras yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila._

 _"Kau cantik sayang... Kau harus bisa menemukan peng-gantiku... Kau h-harus bahagia... Kau.. Ughhh..."_

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu jika segala kebahagiaanku ada padamu?!"_

 _Sepasang manik kelam Tuan Liu kehilangan cahayanya. Dengan terengah ia mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya. Berusaha tersenyum meski rasanya mustahil._

 _"K-kau akan menda-patkan caranya... Liu.. Mei.. W-wo ai.. Ni.."_

 _Dan di sore itu, Nyonya Liu meraung. Pilu disebelah jasad suaminya._

 _Bahkan langitpun ikut berduka. Meneteskan air mata kesedihan yang seakan tiada berkesudahan._

.

.

.

 _Brak!_

 _Sosok wanita ini melangkah cepat. Mendekap sesuatu dibalik mantelnya dengan erat. Memacu tungkai jenjangnya menuju tempat paling rahasia di kediamannya._

 _Laboratorium._

 _Membuka cepat mantelnya dan merebahkan sosok mungil yang sedari tadi di dekapnya._

 _"Aku harus cepat! Mereka pasti akan kemari dan membongkar semuanya! Sial!"_

 _Sepeninggal Tuan Liu tiga hari sebelumnya, para intel negara-negara besar merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk padanya._

 _Pembongkaran laboratoriumnya untuk mengambil hasil penelitian yang dilakukannya dan Liu Bei selama ini._

 _Dengan cepat Liu Mei membuka lemari besar yang terbuat dari baja tebal. Mengeluarkan beberapa tabung kaca kecil yang berisi cairan._

 _Memakai sarung tangan karet dan masker pada wajahnya, wanita ini kembali pada sosok mungil yang berbaring pada meja stainless yang serupa dengan meja operasi di rumah sakit._

 _"Kucing manis... Aku akan menyelamatkanmu.."_

 _Sosok berbulu kelam itu memandang sayu Nyonya Liu. Dadanya bergerak cepat. Menandakan nafasnya yang memburu._

 _Nyonya Liu meraih sebuah tabung kaca khusus. Berbeda diantara tabung lainnya karena berwarna keemasan. Mengusap lembut puncak kepala kucing mungil itu seraya berujar pelan._

 _"Liu Bei... Aku berhasil menemukan caranya... Cara dimana aku takkan kehilanganmu... Cara dimana aku akan melihat sosokmu.. Pada kucing kecil ini.."_

 _Dan hal terakhir yang diingat oleh makhluk menggemaskan itu adalah Nyonya Liu yang menyuntikkan cairan pada nadinya. Membuat kepalanya terasa pusing dan menggelap._

.

.

.

 _Seorang pemuda bersurai jelaga membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Terlihat sebuah masker oksigen terpasang apik pada hidungnya. Membantunya bernafas._

 _Mengerang pelan kala mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Membola kala melihat sekelilingnya._

 _Pemuda cantik ini berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun rasanya begitu sulit. Sampai ia menyadari kala pandangannya tertuju pada sepasang tangan dan kaki yang berada di tubuhnya._

 _"Miaw!"_

 _Pemuda ini bergerak refleks. Mencabut seluruh peralatan medis yang terpasang apik pada tubuhnya. Mengusap kasar permukaan kulitnya seolah membenci apa yang ada pada tubuhnya._

 _"Miaw! Miaw! Miaw!"_

 _Hanya suara meongan yang keluar dari bibir sewarna persik itu. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya._

 _"Hiks.. Hiks.. Miaw! Miaw! Miaw!"_

 _Brak!_

 _Pintu ruang rawat itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok wanita cantik berjas putih yang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Membuatnya beringsut takut dan merangkak menjauh._

 _"Zitao! Jangan banyak bergerak! Tubuhmu belum stabil!"_

 _Mendengar suara yang tak asing, pemuda itu menoleh. Mendapati sosok yang seperti pernah ia jumpai dalam mimpinya._

 _Wanita itu berjongkok. Mengusap lembut surai jelaga Zitao yang terisak di tempatnya. Memeluk tubuh semampai itu lembut seraya bergumam di dekat telinga animalnya._

 _"Kau.. Benar-benar mirip dengannya... Kau... Hiks.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku.."_

 _Zitao kembali bersuara. Hendak bicara dan bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun yang terlontar dari bibirnya hanya meongan lirih._

 _"Aku terpaksa menanamkan inti sel dari jasad suamiku pada tubuhmu... Aku... Aku terpaksa melakukannya untuk menyelamatkanmu... Dan menghancurkan laboratorium itu..."_

 _"Mereka mengincarku setelah suamiku meninggal.. Aku terdesak dan harus mengamankan satu-satunya hal berharga dalam hidupku... Aku.. Maafkan aku.."_

 _Zitao terdiam. Membiarkan Liu Mei terisak seraya memeluknya. Perlahan air mata mulai menetes dari sepasang blackpearlnya._

 _Ia laki-laki sekarang. Dan ia manusia._

 _Manusia setengah kucing._

 _Perlahan jemari Zitao bergerak. Balas memeluk sosok rapuh yang mendekapnya seraya kembali mengeluarkan meongan lirih._

 _Berusaha menerima segalanya._

.

.

.

"Maaf.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Nenek maafkan Tao.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Maafkan Zi-"

 **Grep**

"Tak apa.. Jangan menangis lagi... Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis lagi..."

"Aku takkan pernah kecewa padamu karena kau tak pernah kecewa padaku.. Bahkan saat aku mengubah dirimu seenaknya dan memaksamu beradaptasi dengan semuanya..."

"Aku menyayangimu Tao.. Aku menyerahkanmu pada Yifan karena aku tahu dia pria yang baik... Dia begitu mencintaimu... Dan menyayangimu... Dia tak pernah mempermasalahkan siapapun dirimu dan darimana kau berasal.. Bahkan dengan segala sikap manjamu..."

"Aku... Hanya ingin kau bahagia... Sudah saatnya kau memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri..."

Zitao menatap Nyonya Liu yang menangis dalam diamnya. Mencari alasan lain yang membuatnya tak dapat bersama Yifan.

"Apakah... Nenek akan baik-baik saja jika Tao tak ada?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Mengusap jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi gembil calon ibu itu kemudian menggesekkan hidung mereka pelan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau mau kembali pulang ke rumahmu... Rumah Yifan... Ke tempat orang yang mencintaimu.."

"Pulanglah Tao... Ke rumah calon suamimu... Aku... Akan sangat berterimakasih padamu dan hidup dengan tenang jika kau kembali padanya... Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, sampai-sampai kau bertindak sendiri dan memikirkan segalanya..."

Tangis Zitao pecah. Pemuda cantik itu menghambur ke pelukan Nyonya Liu seraya berujar banyak terima kasih. Mengundang kekehan geli dari wanita itu.

 _"Liu Bei... Sudah saatnya aku menyerah... Dan melepas bayang-banyangmu... Aku sudah mengerti arti kehilangan... Namun dibalik itu semua, aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan..."_

 _"Liu Bei... Wo ai ni.."_

.

.

.

Joonmyeon duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya. Menghela nafasnya pelan atas kejutan besar yang ia dapatkan ketika sampai di China.

Ia datang untuk menikahkan sahabatnya. Sebagai pastor muda yang "sedikit berbeda" dengan pastor kebanyakan, dan alasan persahabatan yang begitu erat, pria tampan ini bersedia meresmikan hubungan sesama jenis -yang jujur saja membuatnya tak bisa tidur seminggu penuh- sahabatnya.

Belum juga menyimpan kopernya, ia justru mendapatkan kejutan mencengangkan bahwa si pengantin yang katanya sedang mengandung pergi karena belum siap menikah.

Benar-benar aneh.

 **Ting.. Tong..**

 **Ting.. Tong..**

 **Ting.. Tong..**

Suara bel pintu yang begitu ribut itu menyadarkan Joonmyeon dari keterlamunannya. Mendengus dan mengumpat pelan tentang betapa menjengkelkannya seseorang diluar sana.

Melangkahkan kedua kaki pendeknya cepat menuju pintu utama. Memutar kunci dan kenopnya dengan cepat kemudian-

 **Brukk!**

"Hey! Siapa kau! Hey!"

Joonmyeon memekik kaget saat sosok pemuda menabrak dirinya dan berlari menuju tangga. Menghiraukan panggilannya dan terus memacu kedua kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan.

 **Brak!**

Huang Zitao membuka kasar pintu kamarnya dan Yifan. Membola kala mendapati barang-barang yang hancur berantakan dan sosok pria yang duduk di lantai balkon.

Tanpa perduli dengan pecahan kaca yang terinjak oleh telapaknya, pemuda cantik ini melangkah. Perlahan menuju balkon dan berjongkok di hadapan Yifan yang duduk seraya memeluk lututnya.

"M-master... T-tao pulang..."

Hening.

Pria Wu itu tetap diam. Tak menggubris sentuhan Zitao pada lengannya. Tetap membenamkan kepalanya pada lututnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. _Dui_.. _Dui bu qi_.. T-tao minta maaf... T-tao.. T-tao takut semuanya rusak.. T-tao takut semua orang menghina Master Yifan... Tao takut... Mereka.. Mereka merasa aneh dengan Tao..."

"T-tao bukan manusia normal... Tao aneh dengan telinga dan ekor hewan ini.. Tao aneh karena bisa mengandung seorang bayi.. Tao... Si buruk yang.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Tidak pantas bersanding dengan.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Master-"

 **Grepp**

"M-master Yifan?"

"Jika kau pergi lagi... Aku bersumpah akan mengakhiri hidupku... Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku... Wu Zi Tao.."

Pria Wu itu memeluknya erat. Mengecup pelan bahu sempit pemuda cantik itu. Tersenyum saat mendengar tangisan kitten manisnya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Maafkan Tao miaw! Tao sangat mencintai Master Yifan miaw! Hiks.. Hiks.. Maafkan Tao miaw!"

"Aku tak marah padamu Tao... Jangan menangis... Kau tahu aku paling tak bisa melihatmu menangis... Aku hanya takut kau pergi... Aku terlalu mencintaimu..."

Zitao mengangkat wajahnya. Jemarinya mengusap pelan pipi tirus Yifan yang lembab. Mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian mengecup pelan bibir calon suaminya.

Yifan memejamkan kedua darkchoconya. Merengkuh pinggang pemuda cantik yang begitu ia cintai itu untuk semakin merapat dalam dekapannya.

Membiarkan cahaya purnama menyinari tubuh mereka. Berharap sang waktu berhenti untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk saling mengerti.

Diambang pintu kamar, Joonmyeon terdiam. Memandang Zitao dan Yifan dengan penuh kekaguman.

Perlahan, pria tampan ini melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Menutup pintu bermotif naga China itu perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti.

 _"Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian berdua... Yifan, kau sungguh beruntung..."_

.

.

.

 **Brak!**

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kuat itu menggema di ruangan temaram ini. Seiring dengan sosok pria tampan yang menggendong seorang pemuda dengan balutan dress pada tubuhnya.

Merebahkan sosok cantik itu diatas ranjang dengan taburan mawar, pria itu melepas jas yang membalut tubuhnya. Melemparkannya ke sembarang arah dan mengukung sosok menawan dengan flower crown veils yang terpasang apik pada puncak surai legamnya.

"Kau begitu cantik Tao.." bisiknya pelan. Mengecup lembut dahi si cantik.

"T-terima kasih Master... Ummm... Kenapa menatap Tao seperti itu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yifan terkekeh pelan. Berguling ke tempat kosong di sebelah Zitao kemudian memeluk perutnya lembut. Gerakannya hati-hati seakan Zitao adalah barang rapuh yang pecah jika tersenggol.

"Master Yifan..."

"Hmmm?"

"Terima kasih..."

Yifan membuka kedua netranya. Menatap manik Zitao yang mempesona. Mengusap pelan sisi wajah pemuda itu.

"Untuk?"

Zitao tersenyum. Meraih jemari besar Yifan kemudian mengecupnya pelan. Satu persatu tanpa ada yang terlewat.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menerima Tao apa adanya... Mengambil segala resiko yang ada hanya untuk Tao... Terima kasih..."

CEO Wu Empire itu tersenyum. Mengecup pelan belah persik Zitao kemudian bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Menyeringai kala menatap kaki jenjang Zitao yang terekspos bebas.

"Tentu sayang.. Apapun untuk istriku tercinta.." ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

 **Grepp!**

"Kyaaa! Apa yang Master lakukan?! Turunkan Taoooooo!"

Pria Wu ini menulikan telinganya. Membawa istrinya menuju kamar mandi kemudian menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Membungkam bibir kucing itu dalam ciumannya yang menggoda.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini sayang! Siapa tahu babynya bisa bertambah jadi tiga!"

"Dasar mesum! Jauhkan tanganmu dari bokongkuuuuu! Master Yifan! Nyyaaaaaaahhhhh~~~~~~"

Dan malam itu berakhir manis. Juga panas oleh gelora gairah dan cinta dari si Tampan Wu dan kucingnya yang manis.

Ini hanyalah awal dari setitik warna dalam hidup sang Wu. Jalan mereka masih panjang. Dan pernikahan hanya awal.

Karena hidup tak hanya bahagia. Tak hanya bersedih. Tak hanya tertawa. Dan tak hanya menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CUAP-CUAP PET:**

 **Mungkin kittennya segini aja kali ya...**

 **Kalau makin banyak takut jadi aneh...**

 **Kalau ada request atau ide aku siap nampung kok...**

 **Cuma ngetiknya saat ada waktu...**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu respek dan mengikuti KITTEN selama ini..**

 **Dari mulai saya post di Fb, sampai pindah ke FFN...**

 **Teristimewa untuk Skylar Otsu dan L Venge yang kayaknya nongol selalu untuk memberikan komen...**

 **Juga demo mengerikan dari jaman baheula..**

 **Maaf jika FF ini mengecewakan dengan alurnya yang berantakan dan ceritanya yang amburadul...**

 **Aku masih dalam tahap belajar dan akan selalu belajar...**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak untuk waktu yang kalian luangkan untuk membaca FF nista ini...**

 **Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya!**

 **-brak!-**

"Lo gak bikin adegan lahiran bebeb Jitaw gue Pet?!"

Maaf mas... Saya lelah... Kamu kebanyakan mau...-_-'

"Lah terus gue gimana?! Gue mau syuting coy! Masa perut gue melendung gini?!"

Lepas aja bantalannya Tao... Kan cuma pura-pura... -_-'

"Adegan ena-enanya mana?! Keenapa lo cut Pet?!"

"Fan please... Kalo itu gue yang request... Lo kan sialan... Harusnya cuma seronde malah sepuluh ronde!"

"Tapi babe.. Kita kan udah llama gak-"

"Bodo amat! Jauh-jauh sono dari gue! Dasar bolay!"

"Lah! Zi! Zitao! Yaaaak!"

 **\- END beneran-**

 **Reviewnya ditunggu!**

 **Muach!**

 **Regards,**

 **Petrichor Wu**


End file.
